Expiaciones
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Ilithyia y Spartacus juntos en la guerra de los condenados "Team Ilithyia"


**Esta historia fue inspirada gracias a la gran historia que leí en este sitio de internet llamado"Wishes" escrito por "Akula03" espero que no se moleste pues es una forma de honrar la gran historia que me llevo a mi escribir esto. Spartacus e Ilithyia nuevamente juntos ahora en la guerra delos condenados, perteneciendo al "Team Ilithyia" espero les guste.**

**"M"**

**Los personajes no son mios, ojala lo fueran hariamos orgias a la luz de la luna XD.**

**Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo a quien sea que lo lea, no existe mayor satisfacción en un escritor que elsaber que su obra es leida aunque sea una vez. **

**Capitulo1**

**Aceptación**

Ilithyia se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, aun no tenía noticias de Sire y su estancia en casa de sus amigos se hacía más peligrosa, habían sido muy amables con ella al permitir que se quedara tanto tiempo y más aun ocultar a tan bello tesoro que ahora se encontraba lejos de sus brazos, Ilithyia nunca les dijo quien era el verdadero padre de la pequeña y ellos nunca preguntaron veían el miedo de la chica en sus ojos azules, lo único que les dijo que necesitaba enviarla lejos su familia segunda que vivía en Hispania, una mentira para sobrevivir, después de la caída de Glaber y Varinius en el Vesubio todos la creían muerta, las noticias de Capua eran desalentadoras la muerte rondaba la ciudad por culpa de Spartacus se decía que ningún romano sobrevivió en batalla y tampoco en ese ludus maldito por los Dioses, tú esposo esta muerto decían ya no tienes peligro tras de ti, pero Ilithyia no lo creía Roma era una ciudad de hombres y si ella salía a la luz comenzarían a preguntar donde estubo y porque rondaban tantas mentiras a su alrededor, sus amigos respetaron su decisión de permanecer muerta y oculta de la sociedad, fue algo muy difícil acostumbrada al bullicio y ser admirada por tantos, pero la vida de su hija importaba más, rompió en llanto al recordar el ultimo beso que le dio en la frente mientras veía como Sire la alejaba de su vida y quizás no la volvería a ver, realmente esperaba que encontrara a Spartacus y el aceptara a la pequeña, incluso ella le envió la dote que sus amigos le habían proporcionado, no le importaba estar sin lujos, cruelmente se había dado cuenta que era mentira lo que su padre le había enseñado, que el poder y el dinero le darían todo lo que ella quisiera. No tenia amor, no tenia familia y aunque tenia amigos apoyándola estar encerrada en la villa solo ayudaba a que sus demonios internos le mostraran todas las noches que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, era un monstruo escondido tras una belleza impresionante, ella tenia que irse de allí quería regresar con aquella pareja que la encontró en el bosque y la cuido hasta que estaba bien, si bien llevaban una vida sin las comodidades a las cuales ella estaba acostumbrada, nadie la juzgo y se sentía tan amada como desde hace tiempo no lo hacia cuando era pequeña y su madre la consolaba en brazos, pero trágicamente los Dioses quisieron quitársela dejándola con un padre que prefirió llenarla de lujos y cumplir sus caprichos antes de tomarla en brazos en sus momentos amargos, estaba sola y así se quedaría pensó, es el castigo de los Dioses por mis pecados, una de las esclavas la saco de sus ensoñaciones…

….

Semanas antes…

Spartacus aun no creía lo que veía era una niña y era suya, en que estaba pensando esa mujer, estaban en medio de la guerra, como se encargaría de protegerla, como tuvo la valentía de alejarse de ella…

Como si adivinara lo que el Tracio pensaba Sire hablo.

-Fue la decisión más difícil que tomo la Domina, su dolor se veía en su rostro…

-Pero ella la abandono que clase de vida le puedo dar, dijo Spartacus exasperado.

-Ella creía que su vida corría peligro, y tampoco tenia mucho que ofrecer, ella vive escondida de Roma, y lo poco que tenia lo traje conmigo si me permite dijo la joven esclava mientras ponía tímidamente y con miedo a la niña en los brazos de Spartacus, del otro bulto saco el cofre con oro, tome un poco para encargarme de tener techo y protección hasta encontrar el campamento, pero ella dijo que esto era para ayudar un poco a su causa y mantener viva a su hija.

Spartacus tenia su ceño fruncido, pero al ver a su hija sonreírle hizo que sus defensas cayeran y su preocupación aumentara estaba obligado a ganar esta guerra, si quería ver a su hija crecer, fue Agron quien interrumpió la escena con una mirada tan desconcertada como la de el.

-Ahora te dedicas a apadrinar niños dijo sonriendo, Spartacus lo miro molesto, que le contestaría, una mentira, no Agron siempre ha sido leal con el.

-Agron quiero que esta información quede solamente entre nosotros por favor hermano, no se como lo tomaras tú o como lo tomaran los demás, pero confió en ti.

Agron asintió con una mirada bastante preocupada…

-Es mía, Saxa pregunto porque la deje vivir, esta es la razón.

-I…Ilithyia su madre es Ilithyia… dijo desconcertado, hermano yo…

-Fue una jugarreta del destino, no espero que me creas, pero nadie lo esperaba menos yo Lucretia hizo de las suyas como siempre. La mirada de Spartacus mostraba una sombra de odio al recordar a esa mujer… Yo no quiero que se enteren, hasta que vea la manera de ponerla a salvo, tampoco quiero dar muchas explicaciones.

Agron asintió con la mirada aun desconcertada, se acerco y vio a la pequeña… -Tiene tus ojos, pero sin duda alguna se parece a ella, esperemos que solo en el físico dijo irónicamente, a lo cual Spartacus sonrió tristemente.

-Te hare una tienda junto a la mía trata de no hacerte notar mucho, pero si llegaste hasta aquí sola creo que no se te hará difícil.

-Señor…dijo asustada, le prometí a la Domina que le haría llegar noticias si tenia éxito…

-Se lo haremos llegar con el tiempo, si ella realmente esta interesada esperara, ahora me interesa mantenerte a salvo de mi propia gente dijo, Agron me ayudaras hermano.

-Si te importa a ti la cuidare con mi propia vida.

…

Roma.

-Domina le llego este mensaje dijo la esclava… Ilithyia se lo arrebato de las manos, le temblaban las propias abrió el pequeño papel y solo leyó "_al anochecer en la plaza sola"_ solo eso, dijodesesperada, ¡SOLO ESO, TRES SEMANAS Y SOLO ESO! La esclava se asusto, y cuando trato de retirarse Ilithyia la sostuvo del brazo fuertemente lastimándola,-¡viste quien era, su aspecto, que idioma hablaba, era Romano!, !HABLA SUCIA ESCLAVA O TE CRUSIFICO!, la chica comenzó a sollozar muerta del miedo ¡Domina el me abordo cuando estaba en el mercado, llevaba el rostro cubierto y!… la chica rompió en llanto. Ilithyia la soltó ella no tenia la culpa, ahora tenia que andar con mucha precaución, en el fondo ella esperaba verlo nuevamente, no le importaba que el la odiara, o que le hubiera perdonado la vida por su hija, solo quería verlo y mentirse a si misma, que el en algún momento sintió algo más hacia ella.

-Retírate y por favor no menciones nada de esto a nadie o veras tu lengua separada de tu boca por mis manos.

-Si domina, dijo asustada la esclava y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente.

Ilithyia se sentía muy angustiada, quien seria, su hija esta bien, paso toda la tarde creando miles de suposiciones en su cabeza, mientras pedía a los Dioses que ella estuviera a salvo y que el la amara tanto como a la esposa que perdió, su corazón dolía, por el amor que ella nunca obtendría ni de su hija ni del hombre que la abandono en el bosque. Ilithyia sonrió a si misma ante ese pensamiento, que esperaba ella realmente, que el le perdonaría todo, que se olvidaría de su dolor y su mujer, incluso a la chica que trato de matarla la rechazo, ella no supo que contestar a su pregunta cuando estaba arrodillada frente a el, ella nunca había amado a alguien tan fuertemente y tampoco la habían amado así, hasta que nació su hija, y sintió la necesidad de tener a su lado al único hombre que incluso siendo la mujer más perversa le había dado su lugar y compasión, hacia su hija, pero fue compasión una lección bien entendida por ella, ni a su marido le importo la vida que llevaba dentro.

-Es hora se dijo. Ilithyia salió, le dijo a sus amigos que había recibido noticias de Hispania y que necesitaba ir sola de cierto modo era verdad, camino hasta la plaza de Roma aun había poca gente pero no estaba bulliciosa como se acostumbraba, iba con su cabello cubierto, no le gustaba usar pelucas, pero cuando salía de día las utilizaba a menudo y cubría su rostro también, pero ahora era de noche y dejo su hermosa cabellera rubia como tal, espero un largo rato hasta que alguien se le acerco con el rostro oculto.

-E venido de parte de Spartacus dijo una voz joven.

A Ilithyia le tembló la voz -E…ella esta bien.

-Si, esta hermosa y creciendo, la mantiene a salvo y Aurea la sigue cuidando, no puedo decir nuestro siguiente movimiento, pero el te asegura, que la cuidara con su propia vida, Nasir le entrego un pequeño cofre de madera, mientras se retiraba.

-¡Espera!... dile, dile que no muera… Nasir asintió, que fue lo que escucho en los labios de la Romana, miedo no, fue amor…

Ilithyia abrió el cofre y lo que vio le lleno el corazón de tristeza era un pequeño pañuelo que ella había mandado con la pequeña y dentro tenia un rizo dorado, aun tenia su olor, comenzó a llorar mientras regresaba a su hogar provisional era tiempo que ella desapareciera también.

Al tomar el camino de regreso nunca se dio cuenta que la caravana que paso a su lado llevaba una persona que la conocía muy bien…

**Capitulo 2**

**Lucretia**

Lucretia iba escoltada de la gente del mismísimo Marcus Crasso, si tan solo Quintos estuviera con ella disfrutando de tan gran honor, lo había perdido todo en esa maldita casa, su patrimonio, el honor que se merecía su casa, su amado esposo, su hijo, su dignidad en manos de ese Ashur con solo recordarlo sintió asco y a Ilithyia con ese bebé que le pertenecía a ella y no a una niña consentida, aun así cuando Claudio regreso con la noticia de que Spartacus la había matado, fue la única que lloro por ella, era un gran consuelo tenerla cerca y sobre todo bajo su cuidado y observación, que haría sin Ilithyia pensó en aquel momento y recordó las palabras de Claudio…

-¡Es tu esposa y tu hijo, que nunca pensaste en hacer un intercambio!.

-Spartacus es la prioridad de Roma y si ella muere será por la culpa de él, mi hijo claro es una desgracia de la cual espero recuperarme pronto dijo mientras veía a Seppia con ojos de complicidad.

Claudio se retiro molesto seguido por esa pequeña Puta.

-No deberías hablarle así al pretor dijo Ashur mientras la tomaba por detrás y le besaba el cuello.

Lucretia sintió asco, al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, y así paso hasta que los Dioses escucharon sus plegarias Claudio, Varinius y Ashur cayeron por la manos de Spartacus, ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, cuando llegaron las legiones Romanas a Capua pidió asilo y así fue, se la paso de casa en casa hasta las ultimas noticias de Cossiniu y Fluvius de haber caído en derrota y vergüenza, el gran Crasso se levantaría tras Spartacus, el mismo le pidió que se quedara en su casa al oráculo de Capua, la mujer que ha sobrevivido al hombre que creen Dios dijo, mientras ella mostraba un sonrojo falso.

-Las cosas mejoran dijo susurrando… iba en camino hacia la casa de Crasso cuando de repente la ve, creyó que alucinaba pero cuando la chica camina volteando a los lados por si alguien la sigue la identifica rápidamente.

-Alto le dice al carro, esperen un momento.

-Señora mi Dominus la espera, dijo el esclavo ansioso.

-Lo sé pero esto seria importante para tu Dominus.

Lucretia baja del carro y sigue el camino que tomo Ilithyia, la ve llegar a una pequeña villa.

Así que esta viva pensó, pero porque te ocultas… quizás este no era el fin del legado de Batiatus…

**Capitulo 3**

**Crasso**

Crasso se sentía completamente satisfecho su plan para tener todo el merito por la captura de Spartaco había resultado tal como el hubiera querido, tan estúpidos eran Cussinius y Fluvius, para atrapar a un chacal tenias que pensar como el, era su lema además tenia de su lado al joven y de cuna noble aunque muy menospreciado Julio Cesar, un hombre por demás astuto y hábil en combate, algo que a su propio hijo Tiberius le faltaba, pero aun así decidió darle buena posición en las legiones era su hijo y se merecía lucir como tal. Cuando salió de su cuarto de reunión se encontró con su esposa y mucho equipaje.

-Que significa esto.

-Que me iré contigo, no se cuanto tiempo soportare que mi esposo este lejos de mi lecho.

-Por ningún motivo permitiré que estés entre esclavos y heridos sabes que las mujeres no son permitidas en el campamento y se como te pones cuando las comodidades no son de tu agrado dijo sonriéndole mientras la besaba, su esposa no se sintió para nada satisfecha con la respuesta, pero sabia muy bien que contradecir a su esposo no era lo más adecuado.

-Aun así te llevaras a Ilithyia y a la otra mujer esa, dijo despectivamente.

-Lucretia, entiende, ella sobrevivido al ataque de Spartacus más de una vez e Ilithyia fue capturada por ellos, son esenciales para entender como se mueve el enemigo.

-Todos la creían muerte, no te parece extraño.

Crasso sonrio –ella menciona que Claudio fue quien planeo eso, el creía que con el dinero de Albinus lograría atrapar a Spartaco, niña tonta su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ese matrimonio y allí están las consecuencias y además ese rapto con los rebeldes presiento que existe algo más dentro de esa historia… Su mujer se le quedo mirando nunca podía descifrar su mirada en ese instante Kore la esclava paso y por un mínimo instante el rostro de Crasso cambio, ella era la única que quería a su lado.

…..

Ilithyia estaba aterrada, maldita vieja puta pensaba una y otra vez recordó el día siguiente de su encuentro con el joven, ella estaba planeando su salida a Hispania cuando alguien pregunto por ella, su tensión creció, el volvió, quizás se le olvido decirme otra cosa, cuando se acerco a la entrada su piel blanca palideció aun más pareciendo papel, -Lucretia dijo en un susurro ahogado… Lucretia corrió a abrazarla mientras sollozaba y agradecía a los Dioses mientras le besaba los labios.

-Oh estas viva, siempre lo supe, Claudio mintió, me sentí tan desolada por ti…

-Lucretia yo estoy por partir.

-¿Partir? A donde con quien, Ilithyia que paso donde esta tú bebé…

No había escapatoria tenia que contarle algo de la verdad, ella le conto de cómo Spartaco le perdono la vida, y como no decidió regresar con Claudio ella sabia que el la mataría si regresaba viva, le conto sobre la pareja que la cuido y allí fue cuando cambio la historia.

-Mi bebé no soporto el parto, nació muerto Ilithyia lloro realmente al sentir el dolor de la verdadera perdida que tubo al recordar como Aurea se llevaba a su hija.

-Ilithyia disculpas ahora el esta en los Eliceos con tu padre y mi esposo dijo mientras le besaba las manos, pero dime a donde piensas irte.

-Pienso buscar a mi familia segunda en Hispania.

-No lo permitiré ven conmigo con Crasso, el te aceptara y te ayudara a recuperar todo lo que es tuyo.

La mirada de Ilithyia se lleno de pánico Marcus Crasso el primo de Licina, Lucretia sabiendo los pensamientos de la joven dijo, -No tengas miedo eso quedo atrás entre nosotras, ahora mi corazón se alza en recuperar todo aquello que nos fue arrebatado, nuestros hijos, estatus, todo y el puede ayudarnos.

-Lucretia yo…ven conmigo si quieres pero…

-¡No¡ el sabe que estas viva, no lo ves los Dioses te revelaron a mis ojos la otra noche que iba a su casa si le cuentas todo eso estoy segura que el te brindara protección; la tenia atrapada como siempre, que vio esa noche, maldita PUTA…

Ilithyia estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar cuando una voz a su espalda la asusta.

-Illithyia Albinus, pareciera como si Venus misma fuera tu progenitora dijo Caesar con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gauis Julio Caesar dijo sonriéndole tímidamente y con los ojos llorosos, tanto tiempo.

-Igual de hermosa que siempre, pero al contrario de otras ocasiones parece que tu corazón se aflige.

-Por los malos recuerdos del pasado que me gustaría borrar de mi mente y corazón.

-Mmm, me han contado un poco de eso dijo mientras se le acercaba y le tocaba el cabello, Ilithyia se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca, pronto tu dolor y el de Roma desaparecerá con la caída de Spartaco dijo mientras su mano pasaba de su cabello a su mejilla acariciándola como alguna vez lo hizo el mismo Spartacus pero por razones diferentes, no pudo controlar su mirada de miedo,-pareciera que la noticia te aterra.

-Me asusta la idea de tener que estar en medio de la guerra nuevamente eso era verdad en cierto modo.

-No te preocupes por eso dijo mientras su mano la tomaba por la cintura, yo te protegeré, además ya no soy el tonto que creías en algún momento, dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella, ahora sin el estorbo de Glaber yo puedo ser tu legionario, Ilithyia comenzó a temblar, no quería que el la tocara y los Dioses estuvieron de su lado.

-Caesar la voz de Crasso sonó autoritaria, no deberías estar preparándote para lo acordado, Caesar soltó a Ilithyia y le hizo un guiño.

Salió rápidamente sin antes darle un respetuoso saludo a Crasso, -Discúlpalo a veces olvida sus modales.

-Lo se dijo Ilithyia sin levantar la vista, nos conocimos hace tiempo, creo que aun no supera mi rechazo hacia sus afectos dijo en voz baja.

-No recuerdo que la hermosa hija del Senador fuera tímida dijo sonriéndole.

-La guerra cambia a las personas dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que e escuchado, no me imagino lo que debió ser para ti estar entre esos animales, tuviste suerte no creí que Spartacus fuera un hombre de piedad.

Ilithyia no era tan tonta para no darse cuenta a donde quería llegar ese hombre, así que le dijo las palabras de Spartaco.

-Mi muerte no valía nada para el, eso no le regresaría todo lo que el dice que le quitaron.

-Un hombre consciente, nada más peligroso que un hombre que sabe que es libre aun con sus ataduras, pero su único error es pensar que yo pienso como los idiotas que lo han enfrentado sin ofenderte, Ilithyia negó con la cabeza.

-Claudio nunca tuvo ninguna estrategia su ego y orgullo fueron participes de su caída.

-Error que no se cometerá nuevamente y realmente espero vengar todo tu dolor cuando ponga la cabeza de Spartaco en una pica, dijo mirándola fijamente. Ilithyia palideció a pesar que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, Crasso era un hombre que notaba esos pequeños detalles.

**Capitulo 4**

**La ciudad**

La ciudad estaba tomada, muy a su pesar mucha gente inocente murió y les dijo a sus hombres que los pocos sobrevivientes Romanos así quedarían no más muertes, Crixos y los otros Galos no estaban de acuerdo, pero fueron las ultimas palabras de su líder, no mas muertes, al final su hija también era Romana, además estaba todo eso del tal Marcus Crasso y su ejercito, según la esposa del Edil y dueña de la ciudad, Laeta era el hombre más poderoso de Roma –Para que Roma mande su hombre más poderoso, es que tu terror llego hasta el mismo corazón del senado, imagina la gloria que tendrá el hombre que llegue a vencer a Spartacus, -eso lo veremos dijo, ya lo intentaron anteriormente y no lo lograron no habrá diferencia esta vez. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba seguro Crasso se movía diferente a los demás, sintió un escalofrió subiéndole por la espalda, algo no estaba bien.

Además sus hombres tenían esa sed de sangre, cada vez era más difícil controlarlos, tanto que Gannicus se había vuelto su segundo hombre de más confianza además de Agron, quien había ayudado tanto incluso en mantener la identidad de su hija en secreto. Spartacus dijo que Sire era una conocida de el Griega y por eso sentía cariño hacia ella y su hija, a la cual no dejaba que se acercaran y Agron ayudaba con eso, solo Gannicus la había visto y cuando lo hizo su vasija de vino cayo al piso, el parecido con Ilithyia era innegable.

-Jajajajajajajaja que me cojan los Dioses, ahora entiendo porque la escondes.

-Gannicus, por favor estará en grabes problemas si Crixus y los demás saben su origen ya es bastante difícil que ellos no maten a los Romanos capturados.

-Gannicus sonrió, sin duda será una belleza, solo tiene tus ojos, en eso me alegro no me imagino a una pequeña mujercita con tu cara jajajajajaja, con que no se parezca a la madre en carácter dijo.

-Agron dijo lo mismo, dijo cansamente, guardaras el secreto.

-Ni borracho hablare de eso hermano.

**Capitulo 5**

**Infiltración**

En la ciudad dentro de lo que cabía las cosas iban normales Laeta accedió a realizar negocios con los piratas por granos y cereales así ni su gente ni los constantes esclavos que llegaban diariamente morirían de hambre, Spartacus estaba muy ocupado y esos días casi no veía a su hija y se lo reprochaba, pero también usaba sus preocupaciones como excusa después del sueño que tubo, soñó con ella, con su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto, sus manos pequeñas sobre el, montándolo de la misma manera que lo hizo aquella noche, la diferencia es que no llevaba mascara alguna, podía ver su deseo en su cara, mientras se movía y susurraba su nombre, cuando esta por llegar al climax el se acerca a ella y la besa enredando sus dedos en sus hermosos rizos dorados, penetrándola mas profundo y despierta, por un momento la busca a su lado y se avergüenza de ello, no es amor se dice a si mismo, nunca lo fue, es lujuria, esa maldita noche siempre lo perseguiría.

Pensando en eso los gritos toman su atención y va directamente a la puerta.

-¡ROMANOS!

Se cerraron las puertas y los pocos que quedaron murieron en manos de los gladiadores y de un nuevo joven rubio con sonrisa burlona.

Spartacus dio la orden que en los días venideros buscaran infiltrados, el estaba seguro que ese ataque de Romanos como el anterior que lo ganaron ellos fue una forma de distracción para algo más peligroso.

….

Lassyscus como se hacia llamar Caesar dentro de esclavos logro ganarse su lugar, primero ganándose a Nemetes cuando fue obligado a matar a una de los suyos, la Domina que fue utilizada y torturada por ellos, su corazón se quebró al verla de esa manera, pero tenia que hacer su trabajo, si quería ganar y el plan iba mas que bien, después fue quien animo a todos para matar a los Romanos sobrevivientes, salvándole la vida al mismo Nemetes, Spartacus llego y ordeno que se terminara con eso, no se orgullecía de sus actos pero con eso se dio cuenta que los hombres de Spartaco estaban divididos y eso era información crucial para lo que se avecinaba, pero lo mejor fue ese día cuando estaba entre putas y vino hablando con ese esclavo.

-Parece que no todos concuerdan con el poderoso Spartaco, porque quitarnos el derecho que nos corresponde, la sangre Romana es nuestra.

Nemetes ya se encontraba algo ebrio y molesto.

-El ya me ha quitado mucho, e arriesgado mi vida por el en tantas batallas y me quita lo que me pertenece, con sus estúpidas ideas que todos somos iguales.

-Además ya lo ha hecho anteriormente cuando dejo ir a la puta de Glaber, nunca nos dijo porque, pero la dejo ir, es tan marica que no pudo matar a una mujer embarazada.

-Parece que el honesto Spartacus guarda secretos a sus hombres.

-Dímelo a mi, ahora esconde en su villa a una flor que no me dejo tocar porque dice ser su prima o no se que, y protege a un bebé que nadie ha visto.

Caesar ahora si estaba interesado un bebé bajo su protección que nadie había visto, la historia de Ilithyia tan sospechosa, era momento de armar ese rompecabezas. Sonrió y se despidió de Nemetes, -Pero que aun queda vino hermano.

-Necesito mear y coger con esta belleza dijo mientras besaba a la mujer en sus piernas.

Salió e hizo lo que dijo mear y coger, pensando en que ese trabajo era de lo mejor se dirigió a la villa de Spartacus, Crixus se lo encontró en el camino y lo cuestiono hacia donde se dirigía, el le contesto que a ver a Spartacus, Crixus lo siguió y ambos se sorprendieron que no estuviera allí, mientras Crixus y Agron discutían acerca de los secretos de su líder el se escabullo hasta que vio a la chica que le describió Nemetes.

La chica cuando lo vio soltó un pequeño grito y tiro el frasco de agua.

-No deberías estar aquí dijo retrocediendo.

-Busco a Spartacus quiero hablar con el.

-Agron debió decirte que no estaba.

-El esta ocupado discutiendo con Crixus, en ese momento se escucho el llanto de un niño.

-Ahora donde esta el, dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Si te acercas más gritare.

-Esta bien no te hare daño, no me acercare ahora ve a ver que tiene el bebé, aquí esperare a Agron.

La chica titubeo pero la niña lloro más fuerte y fue por ella. Cuando venia de regreso Agron apareció.

-Que haces aquí dijo mientras lo jaloneaba vete sino quieres ver mi espada en tu garganta, Caesar sonrió ya había visto suficiente para adelantar su regreso a las legiones.

Esa misma noche trepo por el muro como lo hubiera echo Spartaco en el Vesubio y regreso.

**Capitulo 6**

**Diezmos**

-Estas seguro de lo que dices, sabes lo peligroso que es que hayas adelantado tu regreso.

-Todo esta en orden dentro de dos días se hará el golpe, los piratas quieren oro no lealtad.

-Como sabes que es de ella.

-Lleva su belleza, sus cabellos, su cara, es su hija.

-Solo con eso no podemos fiarnos.

Caesar tomo un trago de vino y sonrió,-fue tan tonta de enviarle su cadena con el símbolo de los Albinus, lo vi colgado de su pequeño cuello.

-Y nosotros la tenemos ella, sonriendo, esto es una buena noticia después de la derrota de Tiberius.

-Escuche que mañana se harán los diezmos dijo con una mirada sombría.

-Los traidores a Roma merecen el mismo destino sin importar que sea nuestra gente.

-No quiero que nadie la toque más que yo, mátala dejándole la dignidad.

-De verdad te importa tanto.

Caesar no respondió, era su Emperador y no lo defraudaría. Crasso sonrió, -disfrútala hasta que tengamos que presentársela al perro, después veré como castigarla.

…..

Ilithyia estaba junto con Lucretia viendo la masacre de los diezmos, y sintió miedo, ese hombre era un monstruo, o todos ellos lo eran, Spartacus tenia razón sobre ella y su gente, jactaban de ser una sociedad bastante evolucionada pero solo eran unos perros salvajes con dinero y poder, por un momento sintió nausea al recordar sus propias maldades y decidió retirarse.

-A donde vas dijo Lucretia.

-A mi tienda esto es demasiado para mi, es nuestra gente le susurro.

-Es el Emperador, así que aleja esos pensamientos de ti, cuando ganemos recuperaremos todo lo que es nuestro.

Ilithyia estaba harta de las palabras de Lucretia así que fue directamente a su tienda.

Cuando llego se quito todos los broches de su cabello, dejando sus rizos sueltos también se quito el vestido y se puso la bata de lino transparente, estaba aterrada y comenzó a llorar, ese hombre quizás ganara que seria de su hija, de el, nunca volvería a verlos y se permitió llorar amargamente, cuando Caesar entra a su tienda.

-Nunca lo necesitaste, adornarte tanto, tu belleza solo es comparada por las Diosas.

Ilithyia volteo y cubrió su cuerpo con una sabana de seda.

-Tampoco te recuerdo tan pudorosa, le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y retiraba de sus manos la sabana, que aflige tu corazón mi princesa le pregunto mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos.

-No deberías estar aquí le diré a Crasso.

Caesar sonrió y la abrazo.

-Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te dije que te amaba.

Ilithyia temblo, -Dijiste que yo era un pobre diablo que no conseguiría nada, que mi estirpe no se comparaba con la grandeza de tu padre, y de que me entero, que te casaste con un completo estúpido, maldije a los Dioses, rompiste mi corazón sabes.

-Me disculpo, dijo en susurros.

-No preciosa eso no es suficiente, sabes… ella es muy hermosa, se parece a ti, pero no sus ojos, son los ojos de ese maldito le susurro en el oído.

Ilithyia quedo paralizada del miedo y comenzó a temblar más fuerte, ahora su llanto se incremento, Caesar la seguía abrazando.

-Tu hombre es muy estúpido y va a caer, con todos esos perros y los traidores de Roma crees que se detendrán por un bebé, a Roma no le gustaría saber que uno de sus nobles procrea con el rebelde mas odiado, lo veras sufrir y morir, con todo y esa preciosidad, Ilithyia grito tan fuerte que por un momento se desmaya, pero Caesar lo impidió, ahora eres mía dijo mientras le arrancaba la bata la lanza a la cama y le separaba las piernas, Cesar dio una orden y un soldado entro con un hierro caliente con la inicial de "C", al tomarlo lo puso en uno de los muslos de Ilithyia, ella grito tanto que hasta el guardia se estremeció.

-Ahora cada hombre que trate de tenerte sabrá que eres mía dijo mientras la penetraba salvajemente. Cuando termino, Ilithyia se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún sitio, solo las lagrimas resbalan por su mejillas, le dolían los muslos, la quemadura supuraba y sentía sangre correr entre sus piernas, Caesar le tomo el rostro y la beso mientras le susurraba en los labios que ese solo era el principio.

**Capitulo7**

**Huida **

Spartacus se encontraba furioso, primero Crixus y su gente tratando de matar Romanos y no acatar sus ordenes y la segunda el echo de tener que explicarle a Crixus todo el plan para que cooperara con el, tratándo de hacerle entender que si confiaba en el, solo que con las sospechas de infiltrados era poco razonable que todos supieran sus planes, dejarían la ciudad ese mismo día por la entrada preparada por el y Gannicus en secreto tomando por sorpresa a Crasso y la ultima el no saber donde estaba ese esclavo que nadie parecía reconocer, se había esfumado por completo, pero le preocupaba mucho la idea de que estuviera tan interesado en hablar con el o más bien de ver algo en este caso su hija, si era cierto lo que sospechaba entonces se encontraban en un grabe peligro fue en busca de Nemetes cuando lo encontró estaba con resaca y vomitando.

-¡Nemetes!, unas palabras mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse donde esta Lyssiscus, dicen que la ultima vez estaba contigo.

-Y que voy a saber yo, no soy niñera de nadie, al parecer ese es trabajo tuyo.

Tomándolo del cuello le pregunto nuevamente, -¿Dónde esta Lyssiscus?.

-No lo se la ultima vez dijo que se iba a mear y coger, y ya no volví a verlo.

-¡ROMAAAAAANOS!

Spartacus odiaba esas palabras y cuando se dio cuenta estaban rodeados por ellos, Agron fue el que grito que quien los había traicionado fue Heracleo y su horda de piratas.

-Despliéguense todos, que siga el plan. Todo se vino abajo malditos piratas nunca debió confiar en ellos, debió advertir que su lealtad fue siempre con los Romanos y que aquella victoria fue una distracción para esto, el sabía, porque fue tan estúpido ahora su preocupación fue su hija, esperaba que Nasir las llevara a salvo fuera de la ciudad, cuando de repente la puerta principales derrumbada y entran más Romanos, tubo que pelear, la sangre y los miembros cercenados inundaban la plaza, Spartacus era un excelente guerrero y ese día no moriría, Cuando aparece frente a el Crasso, con su brillante armadura Romana, dos de los esclavos comenzaron a quemar las cuerdas de la segunda reja de la ciudad para tratar de huir y dejar a los Romanos detrás.

-Así que el gran Spartaco es tan cobarde para querer huir.

-Solo pospongo la hora de tu caída dijo sonriendo. Una cuerda se soltó la reja queda a la mitad.

Crasso sonrió –Caesar…

Cuando Spartacus vio al que se llamaba Lyssicus salir con Ilithyia su sonrisa se borro, ella estaba desnuda, golpeada y no quería imaginar que más.

-Ya no sonríes, no te preocupes le daremos toda la hospitalidad que se merece, dijo mientras Caesar la tocaba obscenamente.

-Spartacus gritaron tras la reja.

Cuando Ilithyia lo ve, sus ojos se llenan de pánico y grita que huya, el lo hace sin antes escuchar un grito de dolor de la rubia…

**Capitulo 8**

**La marca**

Crasso organizo una fiesta por haber retomado la ciudad, y en honor a Caesar todos estaban en la plaza principal observando como se torturaba a los esclavos sobrevivientes, mientras reían y bebían aun así ninguno le dio el gusto de rogar por su vida, todos murieron fieles a Spartacus. Cuando llego el turno de Laeta Crasso la vendió al pirata Heracleo por haber ayudado a Spartaco, diciendo que las palabras de salvar a su gente no eran excusa, Laeta forcejeo, lloro pero Crasso no hizo gesto alguno cuando se la llevaron.

-Es la esposa del Edil, dijo el cónsul Romano.

-Y una traidora, el error de los demás fue tomar muy a la ligera esto, Spartaco caerá y mis tropas me temerán más que a el y cuando regrese a Roma con la cabeza del perro, la gloria será mía y de Caesar, además si te sientes incomodo te recomendaría no presenciar lo siguiente, el cónsul trago saliva mientras Tiberus veía con odio a su padre y al maldito Caesar…

Cuando uno de los guardias trajo a Ilithyia el cónsul protesto.

-¡Es la hija de Albinus, que no estaba muerta! ¡Estas completamente loco, ella es una noble!

-¡Y LA PUTA DE SPARTACO!, Caesar descubrió que ella, procreo un bebé con el, una niña que ella escondió a los ojos de Roma, mientras vivía en las sombras engañando a todos, pero si no hubiera sido por Lucretia esta traidora se habría salido con la suya, Lucretia estaba pálida, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, ni cuando los ojos heridos y llenos de odio de Ilithyia se posaron en ella. –Pero si tanto te preocupa, no te asustes Caesar se encargara de su castigo y la hará su esclava personal.

El cónsul comenzó a cuestionar internamente la cordura de Crasso.

Ilithyia aun se encontraba desnuda Caesar brinco de donde estaba y se acerco a ella, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Donde esta tu gladiador, el se fue y te dejo en mis manos, no le importas dijo mientras su risa se hacia más sonora.

Ilithyia levanto su rostro –No lo entiendes, vives porque el lo permitió, lo único que me entristece es no vivir para ver el momento que te corte la cabeza, Caesar se enfureció y le golpeo el rostro rompiéndole el labio.

-El esclavo la abandona y ella habla de cortar cabezas dijo Crasso mientras Tiberius veía el espectáculo con desprecio, esa fiesta debería de ser en su honor, no de ese engreído con suerte, desde su derrota con Spartaco su padre lo trataba como un simple esclavo además la muerte de su mejor amigo, hermano y... ya nunca podría decirle sus sentimientos después de verlo morir en los diezmos por ordenes de su padre, Tiberius tendría su venganza.

-Solo por eso serán 20 princesa dijo, cuando un soldado le llevaba una vara de madera, comenzó a lacerarle la espalda a golpes Ilithyia comenzó a gritar y pedir que la muerte llegara a ella, pero no fue así.

Cuando terminaron la tiraron en los establos donde se encontraba Laeta para ser llevaba con Heracleo, al verla tomo una tela sucia y ensangrentada para cubrir su cuerpo, no creía que Ilithyia aguantaría mucho.

-The- thelessa susurro Ilithyia.

-Shhhh le dijo Laeta mientras se consolaba de su propio destino, abrazando a la chica, a ella también la habían marcado del brazo una gran "H" lo adornaba.

De repente aparece Gannicus con Sybil la esclava, al parecer el no logro escapar con los demás y tampoco lo habían descubierto, Laeta sintió algo de esperanza cuando se da cuenta que Heracleo y sus hombres entran también, no fueron nada para Gannicus, disfrutando de la pelea aunque estuvieran en la cueva de los leones.

-Vámonos dijo Gannicus a Sybil.

-Y Laeta.

-Es una de ellos.

-Ya no dijo la joven mientras mostraba su marca, pero Ilithyia no podemos dejarla.

-No, supongo que el querrá a la mamá, dijo sin que ninguna entendiera lo que decía.

Anduvieron por las calles a hurtadillas tratando de no interceptar ningún Romano si bien estaban festejando, aun revisaban por sobrevivientes y cargando a Ilithyia no podría luchar libremente, iban doblando una callejuela cuando se encuentran a Tiberius, Gannicus levanta su espada para atacar cuando el chico dice que esperen.

-Los ayudare, ellos me quitaron algo que amaba y yo hare lo mismo dijo sonriendo, los llevo entre calles hasta la entrada donde había caballos subió a Laeta e Ilithyia juntas cuando unos guardias los vieron Tiberius se escondió, mientras Gannicus se abrió paso con su espada subió al caballo, tomo a Sybil y huyeron.

**Capitulo 9**

**Reencuentro**

La nieve cubría todo el valle, Crasso ya tenia pensado atraparlos allí, el sabia que un ataque sorpresa desorganizaría todo y llevarían provisiones para algunas semanas sino es que menos, aun así no se dejaría vencer, Crixus decía que tenían que recuperar la ciudad el creía que eso seria suicidio además aunque no lo aceptara ni para el mismo la imagen de Ilithyia en ese estado lo había perturbado, que hacia allí, cuando Sire le dijo que vivía y que escaparía de Roma, secretamente su corazón se regocijo, pero se encontraba con ese hombre y la habían torturado y ella le grito que huyera no pidió por su ayuda, sino que le ordeno salvarse.

Se encontraba sentado y cubriéndose del frio cuando visualizo dos caballos, vio a Gannicus sonriendo y a Sybil tras el, se desmonto y Saxa corrió a besarlo y abrazarlo.

-Eres difícil de matar hermano dijo Spartacus.

-Y además te traje regalos dijo, indicando el otro caballo, Spartacus vio a Laeta mostrándole su marca de esclavitud y sosteniendo un bulto el ayudo a Laeta a bajar y sostuvo el cuerpo oculto bajo la manta sucia.

-Esta muy mal herida y la fiebre ha comenzado a tomar su cuerpo, Spartacus destapo el rostro oculto y la vio, Laeta pudo ver el rostro del hombre, era tristeza, dulzura, dolor, compasión, confusión miles de emociones pasaron por Spartacus al ver a Ilithyia reunida con el, cuando la sostuvo en su brazos, Ilithyia despertó de su desmayo o eso creía el.

-Esta vez si regresaste por mí dijo en un susurro y la inconsciencia se apodero de ella nuevamente.

-Romanos entre nosotros dijo Naevia irónicamente cuando contemplaba la escena, Crixus escupió hacia la nieve y tomo a su mujer para llevarla dentro de la tienda.

Spartacus llamo a Medicus dentro de su tienda para atender las heridas de Ilithyia Sire al verla comenzó a llorar, que le han hecho dijo, tenia la espalda lacerada y moretones por todo el cuerpo, pero lo más escalofriante era la marca de esclavitud en el interior de su muslo, Spartacus sintió Nauseas al verla.

Medicus la limpio, le lavo las heridas mientras Ilithyia se quejaba la fiebre había aumentado así que le dio un tónico para dormirla mientras cocía y untaba todas las heridas con mesclas de hiervas y las cubría con retazos limpios.

-Eso bastara, mañana solo se repite el procedimiento hasta que comience a escamar la piel y se cure por si misma.

-Yo me encargare dijo Sire.

-Yo lo hare, tu haces mucho por cuidar de mi hija, yo cuidare a su mamá.

-Ella no es una mala mujer, porque le harían eso, dijo sollozando.

Spartacus no supo que contestar, ella no la conoció en ese Ludus, ella no la conoció como la mujer sedienta de poder como perra en celo, pero verla de esa manera, como le grito que escapara, ver realmente que amaba a su hija y sus palabras que dijo en sus brazos "_esta vez si regresaste por mi"_ acaso lo espero aquella vez en el bosque, realmente ella lo deseaba, se sentía tan confundido, pero agradecido de tenerla viva.

Pasaron los días y el frio se incrementaba haciendo que sus hombres estuvieran más ansiosos, por querer atacar, hasta ese momento podía controlarlos, pero tener Laeta y sobre todo Ilithyia hacían que las cosas empeoraran más cuando les dijo el verdadera razón de mantenerla con el.

-Así que ahora es tu puta, dijo Crixus que más mentiras nos ocultas.

-Yo oculte eso para proteger a mi hija.

-¡De mi!.

-De todo, ellas no son el enemigo Crixus.

-Jajajajaja tu y tu obsesión por los coños Romanos.

Spartacus sintió rabia, pero aun así hablo –Aun sigo siendo el líder, ellas se quedan y no atacaremos hasta que yo lo diga, alguna objeción, Crixus se trago su coraje y vio como los demás sonreían al verlo humillado.

…..

Ilithyia se encontraba con su pequeña cantándole una canción, no pudo desear mejor regalo cuando despertó que verla a su lado y ver a Sire también viva alegro su corazón.

-No conozco esa canción dijo la voz a su espalda.

Ilithyia volteo y respondió con la sonrisa más hermosa que Spartaco pudo soportar, -es la única canción que recuerdo que me cantaba mi madre.

Spartacus tomo a la niña, cada día se parecía más a su madre pero sus ojos eran Tracios decía el.

-Me agrada el nombre dijo rompiendo el silencio, es una forma de honrarla y de pedir su perdón, ya podre utilizar el nombre de mi madre en otra forma.

Spartacus sabia que se refería a que el llamaba a la niña Sura, el le entrego la niña a Aurea y le pidió unas palabras con Ilithyia a solas.

-Me alegra ver que tus heridas sanen.

-Espero que se borren de la memoria en algún momento.

-¿Qué hacías allí?

-Lucretia me encontró cuando trate de huir, me acorralo.

-Pudiste inventar algo, que yo secuestre a tu hija o una de tus mentiras.

A Ilithyia le dolió ese comentario y el lo noto.

-Se que crees que soy un monstruo, pero… y se lo dijo sin más; hubiera sido diferente si yo hubiera sido una esclava, sino fuera Romana hubieran sido diferentes las cosas entre nosotros.

-Hubiera sido diferente si tu esposo nunca se hubiera topado conmigo. Ilithyia bajo la mirada y sus lágrimas rodaron, eso le dolió más que el acero caliento sobre su piel.

-Me disculpo dijo llorando, me disculpo por todo.

-Yo e aprendido a no odiarte más dijo acercándosele y tomando su rostro con sus manos de la forma que ella había soñado tantas veces, pero si los Dioses en los que creía Sura te pusieron a mi lado otra vez y te dieron una hija mía creo que es tiempo de escucharlos.

-Ese será tu castigo dijo mirándolo con tristeza.

-Ese será nuestro castigo, dijo mientras se acercaba y la besaba, fue un beso tan amargamente dulce, tristemente apasionado como debía ser el primer beso entre el y la Romana que tanto daño le hizo, pero que realmente no quería compartir con nadie mas que con ella.

Ilithyia profundizo el beso, mientras se quitaba el vestido, sus heridas aun no sanaban por completo pero parecía que a ella no le importaba mucho.

-Aun no te recuperas le dijo mientras la seguía besando.

-Recuerda que es mi castigo le susurro mientras le ayudaba a quitar el subligar y la armadura, cuando lo desnudo por completo el la recostó sobre las pieles, y comenzó a besar su cuello, hombros tomo su tiempo en sus pechos, tomando sus pezones con sus labios y dientes, mientras una manos se deslizaba entre sus piernas, que húmeda estaba, a pesar de las heridas infligidas estaba húmeda para el, Ilithyia se encontraba susurrando su nombre mientras los dedos del gladiador resbalaban sobre su sexo, el retiro su mano, la beso nuevamente y bajo hasta la herida del muslo, ella quería olvidar el la ayudaría a hacerlo y sin importarle el significado le beso la herida una y otra vez y sentía el temblor de la joven, Ilithyia grito cuando Spartaco hundió su boca en su sexo, y bebió de ella, Ilihtyia no soporto y se levanto montándose sobre el, moviéndose frenéticamente los dos y olvidándose de las heridas de la espalda, Spartacus vio un gesto de dolor en ella cuando el toco una de las heridas y la abrió de nuevo, Spartacus la detuvo y le mostro los dedos manchados de sangre, ella los lamio lo beso y le pidió que continuara, si Sura era el sol de su vida, esta mujer era la oscuridad en el, de la cual no podía huir, era una luna brillante en la noche oculta y oscura pero era suya.

-Eres mía le dijo sobre los labios.

Ilithyia sonrió y le contesto –Soy solo tuya.

Spartacus satisfecho con la respuesta y sin preguntarle la acomodo como aquella vez que los interrumpieron en casa de Batiatus, Ilithyia rio, eran pasión pura, allí estaba ella a cuatros expuesta a el, riendo, cuando Spartacus la embiste una y otra vez tomándola de las caderas, Ilithyia no aguanta y se contrae a su alrededor, el al sentirlo y verla tan deseosa le responde llenándola con su semilla.

Cuando recuperaron el aire el se encarga de limpiar la herida abierta y cubrirla nuevamente, se tiende en las pieles junto con ella, se tapan y duermen a pesar del frio exterior dentro de la tienda el calor de los cuerpos después de la pasión es innegable.

….

Cuando despertó se encontraba sola dentro de la tienda, trago saliva y sintió la amargura de volver al mundo real y dejar atrás los sueños, fue Sire con su pequeña envuelta en muchas pieles quienes entraron a hacerle compañía.

-Domina, debería vestir algo más abrigador, viéndola desnuda, se acerca una tormenta de nieve.

Ilithyia sonrió ante la palabra Domina,-Creo que ese titulo no me pertenece mostrando la marca en su muslo.

-Usted medio la libertad y se gano mi respeto fuera de todo protocolo.

-Te la di para que salvaras a mi hija dijo secamente, la ausencia de Spartaco la hacia sentir humillada, peor aun, que cuando Caesar la tomo a la fuerza.

-Lo se… y e aprendido a amar a Sura como si fuera mía, ahora debería ponerse esto, Spartacus quiere que este en la tienda con todos los demás guardando calor.

-¿Donde se encuentra el? dijo secamente y con el ceño fruncido, levantándose y colocándose las prendas que Sire le proporcionaba.

Sire sabía que habían pasado la noche juntos, su tienda estaba junto a la de ellos, las voces del placer eran inconfundibles. –Parece ser que soldados de Crasso están colocados a varios kilómetros de nuestro campamento, el y los otros fueron a investigar, y solo me dijo que se pusiera a salvo con los demás y Laeta, el frio aumentara para estar sola en la tienda, es mejor compartir el calor con los demás.

_Si pero mi calor solo quiero compartirlo con el maldito Tracio_ pensó Ilithyia tomando a su hija y saliendo a cumplir con su deber.

**Capitulo 10**

**Caesar**

-¡COMO PUDO ESCAPAR!, grito tirando una jarra de vino, Tiberius se encontraba sonriendo internamente y regocijándose del enojo de Caesar.

-Era tu deber dejar libre la ciudad de esos perros dijo el joven y dejaste ir no solo a Ilithyia sino que además escapo la esposa del Edil.

Caesar lo miro con furia, -Te burlas de mi niño incompetente, cuando tus errores no solo costaron 50 hombres de Roma en los diezmos sino que ahora regresas con esa armadura que no te mereces.

-Siendo mi hijo se la merece dijo Crasso, Tiberius ha demostrado madurez y determinación en estos últimos días.

-Dejaste huir a Spartacus no deberíamos ir tras ellos y matarlos a todos.

-Yo no lo deje huir lo lleve hacia mi trampa, su única salida era por el valle, en la cual mis hombres hicieron una zanja imposible de cruzar a menos que sea siendo un cadáver, el frio y la nieve los matara primero antes de que mis hombres los masacren, los estamos vigilando día y noche, realmente espero que aguanten dijo riendo.

-Esa es tu excusa, que los tienes acorralados y además piensas dejar encargado de la ciudad a Tiberius, una ciudad que yo tome!

-¡FUE MI PLAN! Y creo que te e dado bastantes laureles para que estés satisfecho, no puedo creer que el coño de una niña estúpida te aleje de la razón, quieres putas te daré las que quieras, quieres una mujer noble sírveme como debe ser y serás bienvenido en Roma como lo que eres mi fiel legionario y uno de los más grandes nobles, tienes la sangre pero te falta aprender entendido.

Caesar apretó tanto la mandíbula que dolió… -Si emperador.

**Capitulo 11**

**Desesperación**

-Deberíamos atacar, dijo Crixus exasperado, porque no hacen nada solo están allí parados.

-Atacar será nuestra muerte, ellos esperan a su comandante, yo estuve con ellos en el ejército auxiliar con Glaber, ellos no harán nada, nuestra única oportunidad es sobrevivir a la tormenta que se avecina.

-Si sabes mucho, y ahora te coges a la puta, nos quieres enterrar en una tumba de hielo.

-Quiero estar seguro que sobreviviremos la mayoría para pensar un plan mejor.

-¡NO! Tienes miedo… mientras que yo prefiero tener una muerte gloriosa, que vivir huyendo de los romanos.

-Crixus no todos son gladiadores para disfrutar de esa muerte, tenemos mucha gente, que quiere vivir y yo no tengo miedo a morir daría mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes y lo sabes.

-Preferiría morir luchando que verme metiendo la verga en basura Romana, o peor aun mamándoselas por piedad de no tener una espada tras mi espalda dijo mirándolo con odio.

Spartacus vio como se marchaba junto con los demás, tratando de convencerse que el tenia la razón y actuar precipitadamente traería la muerte, además estaba esa situación que tenia con Ilithyia, ninguno de los dos tenia muestras de aprecio frente a los demás y ya sospechaban o sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos, el le había dicho que era suya, porque, un dolor de cabeza terrible le comenzaba justo en la nuca.

…

-Es muy hermosa dijo Laeta tiritando los dientes.

Ilithyia tenía a su hija contra su pecho, tratando de protegerla lo más posible del frio, no le importaba que ella solo tuviera un pedazo de tela sobre su cuerpo, todos se encontraban temblando y trataban de juntarse más para mantener el calor.

-Es lo más hermoso y valioso que tengo, contesto sin mirarla.

Laeta sintió la molestia de Ilithyia y dejo de sacar conversación, tratando de mostrar interés en algún punto indefinido.

-Gratitud dijo finalmente, tenia los labios morados y le dolía la espalda como ningún otro día, se que tu ayudaste a mi escape.

-Quien hizo todo el trabajo fue el hombre llamado Gannicus.

-Lo se, pero ahora recuerdo bien que tu cubriste mi cuerpo y me diste consuelo, cuando mi esperanza se esfumaba como mi aliento.

-Esperemos que nuestra esperanza de sobrevivir no desaparezca.

-Spartacus no lo permitirá dijo Ilithyia aligerando sus facciones.

-Es un hombre admirable definitivamente, diferente a los demás…

Ilithyia volteo a verla con su mirada despectiva de tal forma que Laeta entendió que su comentario no fue nada bien recibido, comenzaba a entender las palabras de Gannicus "_el querrá a la madre"_, el silencio se hizo tan incomodo entre ellas que Laeta agradeció la entrada de Sire.

-Regresan dijo emocionada.

Ilithyia se olvido por un momento de la situación y entregándole la niña a Sire salió de la tienda rápidamente. Cuando salió el viento estaba más fuerte y frio la nieve no la dejaba ver, quien apareció primero fue Crixus dándole su típica mirada de desprecio seguido de Naevia dándole un empujón. Spartacus apareció de último.

-Deberías estar con los demás cuidando de Sura dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Me alegra verte a mí también.

-Ilithyia.

-Spartacus contesto con ironía, me hubiera gustado saber que te marchabas y que me dejabas como una puta en el piso.

Spartacus miro el rostro de la chica, esperando una respuesta.

-No se que pretendes con esta conversación pero me estoy congelando aquí afuera, quieres por favor volver a la tienda, dijo viendo efectivamente que Ilithyia estaba morada del frio ya que sus heridas aun estaban cicatrizando.

Cuando regresaron ella estaba aun más molesta tomo a su hija de manos de Sire y se sentó lejos de todos, Spartacus exasperado tomo su capa y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Estoy bien, dijo quitándosela.

-Es para mi hija dijo molesto.

Todos miraban la escena y no sabían si asombrarse o que decir, Laeta fue la más impresionada, Spartacus e Ilithyia realmente habían procreado a una hija, como, cuando, si bien nunca tubo la oportunidad de tratar mucho con la aristocracia Romana, Ilithyia realmente era la sombra de aquella mujer que no se dignaba a mirar a quien no estaba a su altura, vestida como esclava y esperando el afecto de ese hombre que parecía resistirse a los de la rubia o eso ella creía.

Spartacus salió molesto para enterarse que Crixus había partido a atacar a los Romanos, yendo con Gannicus y Agron llegaron solo para ver a una Naevia herida y Crixus matando a cinco Romanos el solo, los demás hicieron lo suyo y Spartaco tomo a Naevia.

Escaparon como pudieron, y Crixus estaba mucho más inconforme que antes.

-Malditos Romanos y maldito tú.

-Te dije que era un suicidio esto, Naevia casi muere por tu estupidez.

Crixus no soporta ese comentario y suelta un golpe en la mandíbula de Spartacus, y así comienza la pelea, sangre sale de la boca de ambos ninguno lleva la delantera hasta que Gannicus detiene la pelea.

-Pelear entre nosotros, solo moriremos más rápido la tormenta esta ya en camino es tiempo de regresar.

Crixus regresa y se mete a su tienda a atender a su mujer y refugiarse del terrible frio. Spartacus llega donde se encuentran Ilithyia y los otros, la ve peor, su temblor no paraba y apretaba mucho a la niña, tanto que lloraba, Laeta se encontraba junto con Sire dándose calor, el también estaba temblando, así que sin decir nada se acerca a Ilithyia y la toma en sus brazos con su hija entre los dos, la siente temblar y la abraza más fuerte.

-Esto no me lo tengo que tomar como un favor dijo tiritando.

Spartacus no dijo nada y poso su cabeza en sus cabellos rubios, ya nadie ponía interés en esa pareja, el frio calaba hasta los huesos.

**Capitulo12**

**Intereses personales**

Caesar se encontraba frustrado, no era que amara a Ilithyia pero saber que ella había escapado y que quizás estaba con ese maldito lo hacia sentirse un idiota, Kore es quien lo saca de sus maldiciones personales.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a recuperar lo que Tiberus te ha quitado.

-Vete con tus intrigas esclava, Crasso es mi emperador y es a quien yo seguiré hasta el final.

-Tiberius me hirió tanto como a ti recordando el momento que abuso de ella, para vengarse de la muerte de su amigo Sabinus en los diezmos, el sabia que a su padre eso le dolería si se enteraba que su hermosa y leal esclava lo había seducido, Kore lloro al sentir la amargura del recuerdo. Yo puedo ayudarte y recuperarla…

…..

Llegaron al campamento y Kore entro a hablar unas palabras con su amado Crasso el la tomo en sus brazos y la hizo suya mientras escuchaba.

-Que haces aquí dijo Tiberius a Caesar.

-Tu amorosa esclava necesitaba decirle unas palabras muy importantes a tu padre dijo sonriendo.

Tiberiurs perdió su sonrisa.

**Capitulo 12**

**Puente de cadáveres**

La tormenta paso, muchos murieron congelados, Spartacus sentía la culpa en cada parte de su cuerpo quizás Crixus tenia razón era tiempo de moverse todos morirían en una tumba de hielo, su hija, Ilithyia…

Tratando de hacer las pases con Crixus en un momento armaron un plan, donde tomarían a los Romanos por sorpresa, solo iremos los mas hábiles entre nosotros dijo, y así fue como se prepararon para dar marcha a su plan.

-Tracio grito una voz.

Spartacus volteo y la vio, Ilithyia se acerco y no le importo quien la viera, que gesto hicieran o si una espada acabara con ella tomo su cuello y lo beso.

-Vive le dijo viéndole los ojos tan inmensamente azules.

-Cruzaremos, lo juro dio media vuelta y se fue.

…..

Crasso estaba estupefacto esos animales habían echo un puente con cadáveres para cruzar al otro lado se habían burlado de el y lo peor es que Kore había huido con ellos, su corazón estaba roto por esa noticia…

Cuando se acerca a la zanja Spartacus y los otros comienzan a atacarlo con flechas y lanzas y no tiene más que retroceder su orgullo y odio había aumentado hasta el Olimpo y se juro así mismo que ese perro moriría en sus manos.

**Capitulo 13**

**Esperanza**

Adelantando la caminata y descansando poco seguían la marcha por el bosque ya habían vencido a dos legiones que los perseguían y por lo que les dijo un Romano agonizante tenían cuatro días de ventaja con Crasso, necesitaban descansar no todos podían con tal carga, además que los que morían en las caravanas de Crasso eran los débiles Spartacus no podía permitir que los inocentes murieran, el los libero para dejarlos libres de la opresión no para morir bajo una espada.

Ilithyia se encontraba con Laeta y Sire tratando de armar una tienda para las tres y la niña huyendo como estaban no podía darse el lujo de tener una propia, fue Agron quien las vio y se rio de la incompetencia de las mujeres así que se acerco y sin preguntar si necesitaban ayuda las asistió.

-Gratitud dijo Laeta.

Agron sonrió con ironía –Como si tuviera opción.

-Quien te obliga si no quieres hacerlo.

Agron volteo a ver a una altanera Ilithyia ahora vestía como ellos, pero tenia que aceptar que realmente mostraba su estirpe Romana.

-No me provoques Romana si el te perdono por esa niña que tiene Sire en los brazos o porque lo hayas hechizado con tu coño no significa que yo te acepte.

Laeta no dijo nada hablando de la extraña relación que tenían Spartacus e Ilithyia sabia que lo mejor era no meterse.

-Y porque nos ayudas entonces, si piensas eso de mi, aun cuando mi propia gente ha marcado mi cuerpo como vil animal.

Agron comenzó a reír –Sufres unos cuantos golpes y crees que los putos cielos te caen encima, no te confundas nunca confiare en ti, pero creo en Spartacus y el ama a esa niña como amo a la esposa que el tuyo le arrebato de sus brazos, y por alguna razón que nadie entiende parece tener cierto entendimiento hacia ti, puto Tracio cuando no eres ni la mitad de mujer que fue Mira y mucho menos la mujer que perdió dijo mientras terminaba de amarrar la tienda.

Ilithyia lo miro llena de furia como la comparaba a ella una Albinus, que había dejado todo por la maldita guerra, que el hombre que amaba y la trataba peor que una animal había comenzado, que había dejado todo por su hija para que creciera con su padre fuera de Roma y herencia, compararla con una esclava con una mujer muerta la cual la seguía opacando cada vez que ella le hablaba a su pequeña, las lagrimas de rabia salieron mientras entraba a la tienda.

Laeta le dijo a Sire que las dejara un momento a solas, quizás podría brindarle algo de apoyo o quizás ella necesitaba apoyo también, para aceptar su propio destino ahora como rebelde.

-Te encuentras bien.

Ilithyia volteo humillada y llena de rabia. –Putos esclavos dijo llorando, puto Spartacus, e dejado todo por el y lo único que recibo son humillaciones.

-Para ellos siempre seremos Romanos así como para ti serán esclavos.

-¡TE CREES MEJOR QUE YO!SOLO PORQUE TE SALVO! Grito molesta, e visto como le miras, tú no sabes todo lo que e pasado, lo que me obligaron a hacer.

-Estas equivocada en tus acusaciones falsas, ellos mataron a mi esposo, Spartacus me perdono porque lo ayude a alimentar a su gente ,además , yo nunca hice las cosas atroces que cuentan que han sufrido bajo las ordenes de sus Domines, quizás no me recuerdes pero yo si te conozco, la hermosa Ilithyia Albinus esposa del pretor Gaius Claudius Glaber que se rodeaba con la más grande sociedad, cuando mi esposo y yo tratamos de hacernos escuchar en la gran Roma cuando mi ciudad se inundo de cólera y muchos morían nadie escucho, el senado siempre preocupado por guerras con otros y no por su propia gente, recuerdo querer hablar con tu padre cuando llegaste tú a interrumpir con un deseo de niña caprichosa llevándotelo y te quejas de lo que has pasado, tienes una hermosa hija, no se si Spartacus te ame, pero con nadie ha tenido las atenciones que tiene hacia ti deberías de pensar un momento en los demás, en el, si es verdad que tus afectos son reales, a mi me obligaron a ver morir a casi toda mi ciudad, no creo que contigo fuera peor dijo saliendo molesta de la tienda.

Ilithyia se quedo sorprendida, molesta, nuevamente humillada ahora por su propia gente, realmente eso creían de ella, realmente ella solo era la sombra de algún consuelo para Spartacus y si realmente ellos tenían razón ahora ya no creía en aquellas palabras que dijo _"así es como se satisface el deseo por amor o por venganza sin remordimientos" _ella no quería satisfacer su deseo, quería amarlo y que el la amara, quería ser aceptada, por el, por los demás, quería ser la mujer que el merecía y si eso significaba dejar su puto orgullo comenzaría disculpándose con los suyos salió tomo a Sura en sus brazos y fue en busca de Laeta…

Laeta salió caminando muy molesta y llorosa al recordar sus horrores cuando una bonita esclava se le acerca.

-¿Podrías ayudarme?, estoy asistiendo un parto, Laeta abrió los ojos como platos y siguió a la chica, ella la había visto pero donde.

-Dentro de la tienda estaba una muy embarazada joven, Kore le dijo que se colocara en la espalda de la chica, Laeta obedeció y se recargo a la mujer en su regazo, mientras Kore asistía el parto.

Ilithyia iba preguntando por el campamento cuando le indicaron que ella estaba ayudando a traer a un bebé al mundo, fue caminando cuando se encuentra a Spartacus y Agron este ultimo le da una mirada de hastió la cual ella decide ignorar.

-Deberías estar descansando fuerzas tenemos la ventaja por poco y reanudaremos la marcha en cualquier momento.

-Busco a Laeta, pero parece que ella esta ayudando a traer a un bebé al mundo según me dijeron.

-¿Bebé?, teníamos mujeres embarazadas.

-Parece que si dijo sonriendo, la vida parece crecer nuevamente.

-Valla vida que le ofrecemos dijo Agron con amargura.

Ilihyia bufo y lo miro exasperada, Spartacus tomo a su pequeña en brazos y comenzó a ser cariñoso con ella mientras entraban en la tienda donde se encontraba Laeta.

Fue tan cómico ver a los dos gladiadores tan acostumbrados al horror de la sangre y los miembros cercenados y ver como perdían color por un simple parto.

-El tuyo fue así dijo Spartacus a Ilithyia mientras contenía una agrura tratando de no ver entre las piernas de la joven.

-Más o menos, fue con una pareja que… encontré en el bosque, con ellos me refugie un tiempo dijo mirándolo riendo de la expresión de asco de Spartacus.

-Me alegra que mi hija no naciera sola.

Ilithyia asintió si ella quería que el la amara comenzaría a hacer las cosas a su modo, si el necesitaba tiempo ella se lo daría.

El niño nació y una sonriente Kore lo tomo en manos y corto el cordón umbilical, lo paso a Agron que lo tomo nervioso y con cara de asombro sentía que se le rompería, pero algo en el cambio en el momento que tubo a ese pequeño en manos.

-Luces bien Agron dijo Ilithyia levantando una ceja, el no dijo nada y dejo que lagrimas de esperanza rodaran por su rostro.

Todos miraban al bebé Ilithyia menciono que era muy bien parecido para ser un candidato a su hija a lo cual Spartacus reprocho diciendo que conseguiría la cabeza de medusa para quien quisiera pretender a su hija, todos rieron ante el comentario del Tracio.

-Quien te enseño a atender partos, pregunto el Tracio.

-En mi villa, atendí un par dijo Kore sonriendo.

-Como se llamaba tu dominus.

-Pontos.

Spartacus le levanto el brazo y vio el tatuaje de la casa de Crasso, dejo a su hija en brazos de Ilithyia y tomo a Kore por el cabello.

-Parece que tu Dominus responde a otro nombre.

-Spartacus si ella vino con nosotros es una más dijo Laeta.

-Es una maldita traidora mátala.

-¡No! Dijo Ilithyia, Laeta tiene razón déjala que hable.

-No escape porque el me tratara mal, pero su hijo hizo conmigo crueldades que no quiero compartir dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, no regresare allí, no cuando el quería dejarme con ese pequeño monstruo.

-Sera responsabilidad de ustedes dos dijo mirando a Ilithyia y Laeta.

**Capitulo 14**

**Tiberius**

Tiberius se sentía tan complacido de sus logros, ahora su padre confiaba en el, no le importaba lo que esa mentirosa le haya dicho igual había escapado con esos perros, ahora se dirigía a una reunión muy importante para planear el siguiente golpe, por alguna razón ambas fuerzas se habían detenido, y ese maldito senador Romano que había estado en la celebración no dejaba de molestar a su padre cuando llego estaban discutiendo.

-¡Castigas a tu gente, dejas escapar esclavos y te detienes en el enfrentamiento ante Spartaco! ¡has perdido la razón!.

-Estoy siendo precavido Spartaco morirá cuando yo quiera, no cuando ustedes cobardes escondidos en el culo de Roma me lo ordenen soy el Emperador.

-Tu te nombraste Emperador, pero sigues bajo nuestras ordenes y el senado te ordena acabar con Spartaco y limpiar la mierda que has provocado, vender a la esposa del edil, castigar a una noble por una historia que nadie cree, estas demente.

Crasso enfureció y golpeo al senador le hubiera roto la mandíbula si Caesar no lo impide.

…..

Caesar entra a la tienda de Tiberirus, tratando de tener una palabras con el. –Deberías hablar con tu padre y la insensatez que maneja.

-Ese maldito insulto a la casa de Crasso.

-Ese maldito, niño idiota es un senador y tu padre perdió la razón el día que escapo Kore.

-Cosa que tu provocaste al traerla aquí.

-Ella me suplico hablar con tu padre, que le hiciste para que tenga rencor en su corazón.

Tibeirus no contesto. –Lo descubriré y se lo diré a tu padre y veré como te castiga nuevamente. Tiberius apretó la mandíbula hecho una furia.

**Capitulo 15**

**Caminos separados**

Spartacus se encontraba con su pequeña riendo y observando todo el campamento ya tenia días sin poder dormir una idea no salía de su mente y tenia que hablar con sus hombres.

-Es increíble el parecido con ella, sino fuera por esos ojos que tiene nunca hubiera creído que es tuya y tiene varios gestos tuyos dijo Laeta sonriéndole.

-Bueno hubiera sido terrible que tuviera mi cara… ambos rieron del comentario.

-Nos alcanzara cierto.

-Estoy preocupado y una idea no sale de mi cabeza, al ver a ese bebé naciendo y tener a mi hija e pensado y sentido la necesidad de que quizás no lo logremos en este momento, quiero ponerlos a salvo.

-Hazlo entonces, mucha gente te sigue, porque creen que serán libres, pero si seguimos luchando no creo que lleguemos a sobrevivir.

-Hablare con mis hombres, tengo un plan, quiero verla crecer, quiero disfrutarla el tiempo suficiente y quiero…

-Quieres vivir.

-Siento lo de tu esposo, dijo Spartacus asintiendo.

-Lo se, ella te ama realmente sabes, quizás sea toda una puta Romana como dicen, pero te ama, tengo que darle el merito que realmente no es la Ilithyia que todos conocíamos. Y dejando a un Spartacus pensativo se marcho –si sobrevivimos preséntame a un hombre de tu tribu parece que son los mejores dijo sonriéndole.

….

Spartacus estaba con sus cuatro generales hablando del plan, el quería irse lejos de las legiones y Crixus marchar hacia la misma Roma.

-Tienes miedo Tracio.

-No por mi y lo sabes, pero depende mi hija y demás gente inocente, Crixus quiero que tengan una vida tranquila, dejar la espada un tiempo.

-No, tu me abriste los ojos hermano y no descansare hasta ver a esos putos Romanos bajo mi espada.

-Esa es tu decisión hermano.

Y mientras se apretaban la mano y daban un abrazo el le pidió un ultimo favor… Tomaron una última villa para tener provisiones para los largos caminos que tomarían ambas caravanas, pero no antes de despedir al Galo Invicto con una celebración.

Ilithyia, Kore, Laeta y Sire se encontraban en una habitación fuera del bullicio de compañía indeseable y espectáculos que aunque a Ilithyia le gustaban, no de esa índole tan baja y pobre, pero que consideraba no apropiados para su hija.

-Parece que se divierten dijo Kore.

-El Galo se separa, no creo que lo logre dijo Ilithyia Roma es distinto a lo que se han enfrentado.

Laeta asintió y Kore mostro un rostro de tristeza.

-Cree que viviremos Domina dijo Sire.

-No soy tu Domina y Spartacus nos protegerá te lo aseguro, pero ni ella creía en sus palabras.

-Viviremos dijo Laeta tratando de relajar a la chica.

-Laeta…y sin importar que estuvieran las dos mujeres hablo, no había tenido el momento para decirte esto y ahora que mi cuerpo tiene algo de vino pues… allí va disculpas, por mis palabras y mi forma de actuar, Ilithyia estaba sonrojada y no la miraba a los ojos, cualquier motivo que el tubo para salvarte, lo merecías mucho más que la compasión que tuvo cuando perdono mi vida.

Laeta estaba sorprendida, parecía que Ilithyia si había bebido bastante pero sonrió y la abrazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla –no te des por vencida estoy segura que no es solo por esa belleza que tienes en brazos que esta a tu lado, ahora brindemos, Kore miraba la escena sorprendida mientras bebía con esas mujeres.

Spartacus entro y vio a todas muy divertidas y riendo, Sire no bebía o parecía que no estaba tan ebria como las demás sonriendo pidió unas palabras con Ilithyia.

-Yo las llevare a otra habitación Dominus dijo Sire y caminando con Sura en brazos y a una Kore y Laeta muertas de risa por un comentario que Ilithyia hizo, se quedaron solos.

-Parece que la bebida las une más, dijo sonriendo.

-Y tú parece que la diversión no toca ese hielo en tu exterior.

-No me gusta caer inconsciente y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas dijo mirándola.

-Que quieres Tracio dijo mientras se le acercaba y lo besaba.

-Solo lo que consigo de tus brazos.

-Así que solo soy eso para ti dijo Ilithyia botando su vestido al suelo.

-Deseas ser algo más mientras tomaba su cabello y la besaba nuevamente de manera salvaje.

-Simplemente quiero ser tu mujer, dijo recostándose en el frio piso con sus largas piernas separadas esperando a que se denudara.

-A estas alturas creo que ya lo habías entendido le contesto penetrandola una y otra vez, no te importa estar rodeada de mierda y ser una simple campesina dijo jadeando, como disfrutaba estar dentro de ella.

Ilithyia lo volteo y montándolo –Igual tu Tracio a esta altura ya deberías entenderlo dijo mientras gemía, soy tuya y si tengo que ser una simple campesina lo seré por mi hija por ti… y así pasaron la noche disfrutándose y haciendo promesas de libertad y quizás de una vida juntos.

**Capitulo 16**

**Muerte**

Cada quien tomo su camino Spartacus y la gente que quería una vida lejos de la guerra y Crixus quien quería ver arder Roma, Agron se les unió diciéndole a Nasir que lo único que conocía era la guerra y no la vida tranquila y que el prefería verlo libre que ver quien más amaba morir a su lado. Las victorias de Crixus se hicieron sonar hasta que se enfrento a Crasso y su ejército infernal donde el Galo Invicto cayó y murió en manos de una lanza por la espalda del joven Tiberius, por fin tuvo muerte en la batalla pero no gloriosa como todos hubieran querido fue por la espalda de la mano de un niño cobarde viendo las lagrimas de Naevia como ultima visión y maldiciendo a Crasso le dijo que se vengaría desde la otra vida.

-Le mandaremos este regalo a Spartaco, para mostrarle que al hombre que llamaban invicto murió bajo la espada del ejército de Crasso y que sigue su turno.

**Capitulo 17**

**Pompeyo**

Spartacus y toda la caravana acamparon en un terreno basto, las tiendas cubrían todo terreno y se veían niños jugar entre ellas, disfrutando de un momento de paz sabiendo que tenían la ventaja por poco aun así con cualquier vestigio de Romano todos estaban alertas como ese día que atacaron una pequeña legión tomando armas y armaduras mostraron interés en la insignia puesto que no era el típico Toro de las legiones de Crasso.

-Parece que otro hombre esta tras nuestros pasos dijo Gannicus.

Spartacus frunció el ceño –mientras no sepamos de quien se trata es mejor estar alertas y no sentirnos muy cómodos en el campamento.

….

Ilithyia revisaba la insignia cuidadosamente tocándola, una cara de preocupación apareció en su rostro, cuando Spartacus se acerco a cuestionarla ella volteo a verlo con un ceño.

-Pompeyo, dijo ella con un tono de preocupación.

-El carnicero.

-Lo conoces pregunto Gannicus.

-Un asesino, el más grande guerrero en Roma dijo Ilithyia.

-Otro que quiere asustarnos por la fama, estaremos preparados, no dejare que ninguno de esos malditos nos quiten lo que hemos logrado dijo mirándola fijamente, incluso Crasso se llevara una sorpresa al ver que no solo servimos para matar.

…..

Campamento de Crasso

Crasso, Tiberius y Caesar se encontraban discutiendo los últimos acontecimientos, se sentía como un coloso, habían vencido al Galo Invicto y Spartacus no tardaría en caer también, los Dioses estaban de su lado lo sentía en su sangre noble que corría por sus venas.

-Tengo que decir que esos hombres realmente son valientes no han hablado aun cuando los látigos y el acero caliente laceran su piel.

-Bueno ya has demostrado que tus castigos no funcionan se burlo Tiberius, Caesar hizo caso omiso del comentario y prosiguió.

-Aun queda el crucificarlos sino hablan seria bueno poner un camino lleno de esos perros incluso el mismo Spartacus temblara con ese horror en sus ojos.

-No apresuremos ansias los Dioses nos muestran los laureles de la victoria… Crasso fue interrumpido por la llegada de otros legionarios.

-Señor dijeron saludando con cortesía.

-Mi señor Pompeyo quiere una audiencia con usted fuera de su campamento.

-Y manda a un hombre de poco valor para dirigirse a mi padre el Emperador y quiere que se digne a ir a una audiencia.

-Solo quiere terreno neutral a unos cuantos kilómetros de cada campamento con veinte hombres cada quien.

-Y a que se debe tal reunión.

-Sus deseos son asistirlo en la captura de Spartaco.

-Llevándose nuestros laureles dijo Tiberius altaneramente.

-Tiberius calma tus palabras, díganle a su señor Pompeyo que reconsiderare y quizás más tarde valla a su encuentro, los legionarios asintieron y salieron de la tienda.

-Quizás seria una buena oportunidad Emperador dijo Caesar, tendríamos la oportunidad de rodearlo, estoy de acuerdo con las palabras del joven Tiberius, pero alguien tiene que dar el golpe de espalda dijo Caesar mirando fríamente a Tibeirus.

-Si desconfías de las palabras entonces manda a alguien tan noble como tu en representación.

-Alguien quizás con el nombre de Caesar.

Sonriendo con ironía negó con la cabeza.

-Tiberius a demostrado ser digno y noble de ser tu hijo y recibir laureles, mándalo a el para tener una buena negociación.

-Hablas con prudencia por primera vez.

Crasso mostro su cara de orgullo al ver que sus dos protegidos por fin hacían las pases y ver a su hijo como un hombre más y no un niño consentido lo hacia enaltecer más el nombre de su casa, por su lado Caesar tenia su sonrisa burlona característica.

….

Tiberius iba con sus veinte hombres orgulloso de su tarea, cuando llego efectivamente vio una pequeña tienda Romana y varios legionarios, pero ninguno los recibió con vino y saludos sino con espadas y sangre, fue Spartaco quien salió de la tienda y sonriendo lo noqueo con la empuñadura de la espada.

**Capitulo 18**

**Naevia**

Spartacus regresaba con una sonrisa tan grande como hace mucho no la sentía a pesar de no tener a Crasso tenían en captura al joven llamado Tiberius y veinte Romanos en su poder, Tiberius estaba sangrando de la nariz y se mostraba nervioso al sentir como todos le lanzaban piedras e insultos, cuando visualizo a Ilithyia se acerco a ella.

-¡Yo te salve!, te ayude a escapar recuerdas.

-Recuerdo ver como no hiciste nada cuando Caesar me tomo dijo mirándolo con odio.

Se sentía un completo estúpido como no pudo ver que no eran Romanos que diría su padre y ahora le rogo a esa puta, que dirían sus hombres, tenia que ser valiente no les daría el gusto de verlo pedir por su vida, sucios perros, animales su odio hacia ellos se incremento cuando vio a Kore entre ellos con una sonrisa de victoria como si fuera ella misma quien lo capturara.

Los dejaron en una pequeña saliente de la montaña encadenado junto con los demás sintiéndose con deshonra, vergüenza y en algún momento sintió que Caesar estaba tras esta situación…

Los laureles de victoria se apagaron entre los rebeldes cuando ven un caballo llegar a su lugar de campamento no se veía quien montaba ya que su cuerpo y rostro estaba cubierto por una capa Romana.

-Es uno de ellos dijo el Germano Lugo.

-No, creo que es de los nuestros contesto Spartacus con una mirada llena de preocupación.

Cuando desmonto el extraño todos contuvieron el aliento al ver que se trataba de Naevia o la sombra de ella, la vida se había apartado de sus hermosos ojos negros.

…

Campamento de Crasso

Caesar se encontraba frente a un muy mal herido Agron interrogándolo acerca de los movimientos de Spartacus y también de ella, quería recuperarla y hacerla suya nuevamente mientras le quitaba la vida o mejor hacerla rogar por su perdón, como fuera la quería para el nuevamente, muy a su disgusto este último seguía insultándolo y riéndose de el.

-Chúpame la verga Romano, no conseguirás nada de mi dijo riendo y escupiendo sangre.

-No puedes negar su valentía y dignidad dijo Crasso.

-Una que se acabara en este momento.

Un par de soldados se acerco con un gran tabique de madera mientras Crasso y Caesar sonreían.

-Bueno veremos si sigues mostrando esa sonrisa cuando comience a clavarte en esa cruz.

Los soldados tomaron a Agron postrándolo en el tabique mientras Caesar y otro soldado más comenzaron a clavarlo en la cruz, el dolor eran tan insoportable que Agron no tubo más remedio que gritar y maldecir a estos animales inhumanos, al final fue el primero en ser crucificado a la vista de los demás rebeldes, la mirada se perdía en la oscuridad mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas de saber que no volvería a tener a Nasir en sus brazos.

-Pronto Spartaco le seguirá dijo Crasso mientras le daba una palmada a la espalda de Caesar.

…..

Naevia se encontraba dentro de la tienda de Spartacus recostada y con la mirada perdida y sin vida, el vaciaba un poco de vino en un vaso de barro, aun no sabía como comenzar esa terrible conversación.

-No desperdicies vino en alguien a quien la vida ya no fluye por este cuerpo.

-Aun sigues viva y estas con nosotros, dijo mirándola de la manera más compasiva posible ¿como lo lograste?.

-Crasso me dejo vivir solo para demostrarte que tú también caerás como lo hizo Crixus…

Las lágrimas de Naevia inundaron su rostro, Spartacus se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro, ella saco de un saco un bulto que a Spartacus le dio una punzada en su corazón, la cabeza de Crixus.

-Como fue dijo Gannicus con un tono completamente violento y apretando los puños a los costados, fue la muerte gloriosa que el buscaba.

-Cuando llegamos a Roma todo parecía que iba a nuestro favor hasta que llego Crasso y su ejercito, no pudimos reagruparnos, Crixus luchaba con el traidor llamado Caesar y cuando lo hizo caer el niño ese inexperto llamado Tiberius lo atravesó con una lanza y termino con su vida, que gloria existe en eso dijo mirando a Spartao y Gannicus a la vez, el dolor en su voz y su corazón eran tan grandes que ni siquiera las lagrimas podían describir lo que ella sentía.

-¿Agron? Pregunto la voz temblorosa de Nasir. Naevia negó con la cabeza y el solo asintio aceptando la cruel realidad.

-Esto no se quedara así, honraremos a Crixus como se merece y cada uno de los caídos, ellos se arrepentirán por haberle puesto la espada encima al Galo Invicto, ellos se arrepentirán por habernos provocado…

….

Crasso estaba en su tienda junto Caesar hablando acerca de Tiberius ya llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con Pompeyo acaso no sabia negociar o ese estúpido coge jovencitos quería pasarse de listo y llevarse todo el crédito de la captura de Spartaco.

-Señor dijeron un par de soldados entrando a su tienda.

-Quienes y que quieren dijo exasperado.

-Venimos en nombre de Pompeyo a pedir una audiencia.

-¡¿Qué?! Hace ya varias horas llegaron otros soldados con las mismas noticias, acaso es una broma.

-¿Señor?, nosotros apenas acabamos de llegar hace apenas unas horas y no hemos mandado a ningún mensajero.

El rostro de Crasso se contorsiono de disgusto y preocupación Spartacus susurro apretando el puño tanto que sus uñas le hicieron pequeñas heridas en su palma.

-Retírense.

-¡ERAN HOMBRES DE SPARTACO Y NO TE DISTE CUENTA, MI HIJO ESTA PRISIONERO CON ESOS ANIMALES!.

-¡Como iba a saberlo! Contesto Caesar enfadado.

-Te pasaste tiempo con ellos no me vengas con esas estupideces dijo acercándose de manera amenazadora.

-¡Si pase tiempo con ellos, pero eso no significa que identificara a todos, estaba rodeado de ellos recuerdas!, así como yo pude engañarlos ellos lucían distintos.

-Haremos un acuerdo, nosotros tenemos algo que Spartaco querrá…

-Que estas diciendo tenemos 300 rebeldes bajo nuestro poder y quieres dejar todo lo que hemos logrado por la sombra de una creencia.

-¡QUE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TIBERIUS ESTA MUERTO, ES MI HIJO DE QUIEN HABLAMOS! ASÍ QUE MÁS VALE QUE HAGAS LO QUE TE DIGA!.

-Como digas Emperador.

**Capitulo 19**

**Honra**

-Haremos juegos para honrar la memoria Crixus y todos los caídos dijo Spartacus a Naevia, serán testigos con sangre y arena de cuando servíamos a su entretenimiento y Tiberius será tuyo.

-Una vez le dije a Crixus cuando aun estábamos en la casa de Batiatus que odiaba los juegos y la violencia, ahora es lo único que ansió.

Spartacus la abrazo fuertemente y fue a terminar con los arreglos, esos putos Romanos caerían en la arena que ellos mismos forjaron ya hace tiempo, cada gota de sangre seria para honrar a un hombre que murió con sus convicciones hasta el final y eso seria el principio, veinte hombres no saciarían el dolor de Naevia, Spartacus, Nasir y todos lo que perdieron a alguien importante bajo la sombra de Roma.

Sus hombres estaban tan emocionados alistándose, la adrenalina de sentirse de nuevo como gladiadores, guerreros, sombras de muerte era más de lo que podían soportar y sobretodo que eso era en honor del gran Crixus.

Quien no compartía el mismo sentimiento de festejo era Ilithyia, desde que supo la muerte de Crixus ella estaba ausente en sus pensamientos, por algún motivo su desesperanza había regresado a ella, todo eso la hacia volver a su pasado…

La que estaba disfrutando de todo era Kore, la esclava de Crasso quien se acerco a un Tiberius mal herido solo para burlarse de su humillación.

-Que se siente estar con cadenas y ser tratado como un vil esclavo.

Tiberius la miro con odio pero aun así trato de disuadirla.

-Tú nunca usaste cadenas.

-No, pero las cadenas que me impusiste a base de palabras y tus manos sobre mi fueron peores que las que traes puestas.

-Se que fui un insensato pero solo quería demostrarle que valgo, el siempre me tenia tan en baja estima, siempre anteponiendo a alguien sobre mi, Caesar, tu, pero si decides ayudarme hablare con mi padre aun siente afecto por ti, el espera tu regreso con ansiedad, su corazón te perdonara el te necesita, regresemos juntos.

-El me perdonara, realmente el siente un afecto por mi.

-Si su corazón se rompió cuando te fuiste pero estoy seguro que lo que más desea es tenerte entre sus brazos.

-Gratitud, pero lo que mi corazón más desea es ver como la vida se escurre por tu cuerpo dijo dando media vuelta.

Tiberius se sentía tan humillado, haber rogado por su vida a esa puta y ahora que esos esclavos se iban a atrever a utilizarlos como diversión.

-No lucharemos les dijo a sus hombres, somos Romanos no su puto circo, no serviremos de entretenimiento.

Quien comenzó con el espectáculo fue Spartacus que se enfrento con dos Romanos, el reía mientras soltabas golpes con sus propios puños, ninguno de los Romanos tenia su habilidad así que solo servían de burla a los espectadores, Ilithyia se encontraba sentada junto con Laeta y Aurea, llevaba a su niña sobre su pecho, veía como Spartaco degolló a un hombre cuando tomo su espada, como había cambiado, no era el esclavo que había conocido en la casa de Batiatus, ahora realmente era un hombre libre con la determinación de seguir siéndolo sin importarle quien se ponga en su camino, en ese momento el corto la cabeza del segundo Romano e Ilithyia apretó a su hija contra su pecho, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerla de todos los horrores del mundo, cuando aparto la mirada vio a Laeta muy pálida al contrario de todos los rebeldes ellas eran las únicas dos que no parecían divertirse con el espectáculo, seguía el turno de Gannicus, el Celta pidió no solo dos sino tres Romanos para su diversión.

-No me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti ver caer por primera vez a nuestra gente de esta manera.

-Ellos no son más mi gente contesto Laeta mirando de igual manera la palidez de Ilithyia, es increíble, pero al escucharlos y verlos realmente creo en las palabras de Spartaco y en lo equivocados que estamos quizás es verdad que nos merecemos todo esto…

-No, dijo Ilithyia, tu no te lo merecías, no te lo mereces.

-Tu tampoco, estas lejos de ser la mujer que eras, tu…

-No me conoces dijo Ilithyia molesta, no hace tanto tiempo disfrutaba de todo esto, deseaba la muerte de Spartacus como los que ahora nos persiguen, hice tantas cosas que me aterran, cosas por las cuales me juzgaran cuando me enfrente al Hades en la otra vida.

-Deja de torturar tus corazón, no importa lo que hicimos en el pasado si tenemos la valentía suficiente para enfrentar las consecuencias y cambiar, como tu lo has hecho, has cambiado por la hermosa hija que tienes, lo arriesgaste todo por ella, por tu amor que tienes a ese hombre al cual no le importa que tanto daño se hayan echo porque el ve lo que yo veo en ti, una más entre ellos, como yo ahora también lo soy.

-Parece que has perdido el gusto a los juegos dijo Spartacus acercándose y tomando un rizo con su mano sucia de sangre y tierra y colocándolo tras de su oreja con una mirada llena de dulzura, Ilithyia guardo ese pequeño gesto dentro de su corazón sintiendo que quizás seria el ultimo, a pesar que esos últimos días el se mostraba más cercano a ella.

-No creo que sea un espectáculo para una niña, pero realmente alegra el corazón ver el gran respeto que le tenían a Crixus.

Spartaco asintió y dirigiéndose a Laeta; -Como te encuentras…

-No es la muerte lo que aflige mis emociones, pero la sangre y viseras es otra cosa dijo, aun así como Ilithyia menciona honrando la memoria de Crixus ayudas a que los ánimos de todos no disminuyan.

-Espero que ayude a disminuir el inmenso dolor de Naevia.

La multitud aclamo la victoria del gran Gannicus cuando este lanzo dos cabezas de Romanos a la multitud.

-Parece que te eclipsan dijo Laeta.

-Si alguien es un verdadero gladiador es él dijo sonriéndole.

-Spartacus te buscan dijo Nasir a su espalda.

-Quien puede buscarme sabiendo que estamos honrando una memoria.

-Nasir frunció el ceño, Spartacus se retiro no antes de besar a su hija en la frente y acariciar la mejilla de Ilithyia, Gannicus dejo de celebrar par seguir a su líder y ambas mujeres se quedaron con una mirada de preocupación.

El espectáculo continuó, Saxa, Lugo y demás gladiadores disfrutaban de la masacre hasta que llego el turno de Naevia ella se encargaría de Tiberius el cual se encontraba desolado al ver caer a todos sus hombres el era el ultimo, pero el no les daría la satisfacción de caer tan fácilmente mataría a la perra de Crixus como lo hizo con el.

Spartacus entro a la tienda y vio a Caesar golpeado del rostro y sujetado por varios rebeldes, cuando Gannicus entra tras el y lo ve le propina otro puñetazo haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Traigo un trato de Crasso, si me matan perderán algo que se que desean.

-Gannicus calma tus ansias dijo Spartacus.

-Es un maldito traidor, no confíes en el.

-El regresara a los hombres que capturamos dijo rápidamente al hombre que llaman Agron también, esta vivo, a todos regresaremos, Nasir tuvo un golpe de esperanza que le quito el aliento.

-A cambio de que.

-Tiberius y… regrésamela puedes quedarte con tu hija pero ella es mía seguro que viste la marca que lo prueba dijo sonriendo.

Spartaco se enfureció que volvió a golpearlo mientras Caesar reía.

-Vaya realmente te importa jajajajaja, el placer entre sus piernas también te ha hechizado cierto jajajajaja pero ese comentario solo fue excusa para otro golpe de Spartacus.

-La vida de Tiberius le pertenece solamente a la mujer de Crixus, si ella decide matarlo regresaras con tu amo llevándole su cabeza como respuesta si es que decidimos dejarte vivir, en cuanto a Ilithyia llega a tocarle un cabello nuevamente aunque sea en tu pensamiento y te sacare las entrañas y te las hare comer maldito.

Dejando aun Caesar con una sonrisa burlona regreso hacia donde se encontraban todos, Naevia había vencido a Tiberius este se encontraba hincado ante ella mostrando una mirada de orgullo falso, fue Spartacus quien detuvo el golpe final.

-¡Naevia! Espera…

-Porque me detienes.

-Sera tu decisión elegir y no abra remordimiento en lo que quieras, pero el hombre Caesar dice que nos regresaran a todos los capturados en la caída en Roma, no quiso decir que Agron estaba vivo para no interferir en el dolor de su amiga. Tiberuis sintió una sombra de esperanza, los rebeldes tenían cara de indignación y confusión e Ilithyia al escuchar el nombre de ese maldito paso pesadamente saliva y comenzó a tener un ligero temblor, Laeta le tomo una mano tratando de dar consuelo a la joven, Kore que se encontraba muy feliz viendo como sufría Tiberius también mostro una cara de desprecio al escuchar el nombre de Caesar aunque no por el mismo motivo de Ilithyia.

Naevia se quedo pensando y cuando estuvo a punto de cortar la cabeza de Tiberius tiro la gladius a un costado del chico.

-No te matare, porque no soy como tu ni como ninguno de ustedes, prefiero ver a mi gente libre de sus garras y así como tu padre me mando con la cabeza de Crixus quiero que regreses y que le digas como estabas arrodillado y a punto de morir por mi y como una simple esclava como tu dices perdono tu vida.

Ilithyia entrego su hija a Sire y se acerco rápidamente a Spartacus, con cara de angustia.

-No puedes confiar en el, no puedes dejarlos ir así nomas…

Spartacus la tomo de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla –Agron esta vivo, 300 hombres están vivos, hombres que necesitamos, hombres que lucharon a mi causa y que quieren ser libres, entiéndelo, no dejare que te haga daño nuevamente, no permitiré que nadie te lastime dijo abrazándola, Ilithyia comenzó a llorar, realmente se lo decía a ella o a la sombra de la mujer que no pudo salvar, realmente ella se merecía la protección y el amor de Spartacus y sacándola de sus pensamiento el la beso tan dulcemente como la primera vez en aquella tienda cuando los vientos congelados amenazaban a su alrededor.

Todos estaban reunidos para que nada se saliera de control Tiberius caminaba con dificultad debido a sus heridas Caesar lo miraba de forma burlona.

-Tardaste mucho le dijo.

-No creo que tengas derecho a ordenar nada niño.

-Sabias que eran hombres de Spartaco y no dijiste nada, mi padre sabrá tus mentiras.

-No me vengas con amenazas sino quieres que te suceda algún accidente de regreso dijo mirándolo con burla, Tiberius estaba atrapado por este maldito, como lo odiaba.

Fue Kore quien no estando de acuerdo, lo apuñalo con una daga y sintiendo orgullo de ese acto vio como la vida se desprendía de Tiberius.

-¡MALDITA! Grito Caesar que hiciste ya no abra trato nos mataste a todos.

-El no se merecía la misericordia de nadie.

-Se termino Spartaco, o entrégame a Ilithyia…

-Ya te dije que no te entregare nada dijo sacando la Gladius.

-Esperen quizá haya otro modo dijo Kore, llévame a mi y ambos obtendrán lo que quieran.

-Lo que quiero esta con este animal.

-Lo que quieres es mando llévame a mi…

…

Crasso se encontraba llorando frente al cuerpo de su hijo, su odio a los rebeldes se había incrementado ya no se trataba de laureles ni de levantar por todos los Elíseos el nombre de su casa le habían quitado dos cosas que amaba y les juro arrancarlos de la tierra y dejarlos sin ningún rastro de existencia.

-Te convertirás en mi voz y voluntad desde ahora le dijo a Caesar, déjame solo.

Cuando salió entro Kore el se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso con lagrimas en su ojos.

-Marcus susurro…

-De ahora en adelante me llamaras Dominus.

**Capitulo 20**

**Confesión**

Esa noche regresaron todos los hombres capturados fue un momento tan emotivo sobre todo cuando Nasir ve llegar a un Agron tan mal herido, pero lo que importaba es que estaba vivo y con el, ni el mismo Jupiter volvería a separarlos, se acerco y lo beso con cuidado mientras se prometían no separarse jamás.

Habían echo un pequeño altar con la cabeza de Crixus envuelta para rendir un ultimo tributo ya que la batalla final estaba acercándose.

-Esta noche honramos el regreso de padres, hijos, hermanos, amantes de su valiente travesía por una guerra que yo comencé, les agradezco todos sus sacrificios y me comprometo firmemente a ver caer a cada Romano que pase por nuestro camino para honrar a Crixus que murió creyendo en un mundo fuera de las cadenas y yo me comprometo a morir como un hombre llevándome a todos esos malditos conmigo.

Todos dieron un grito de aprobación y prendiendo el altar comenzaron –por Crixus dijo Naevia, por Sura, por Mira, por Varro dijo Spartacus, por Laskos, Raskos así todos decían un nombre Ilithyia se encontraba en el fondo llorando, al escuchar esos nombres sabia que tenia que hacer lo correcto, cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Spartaco mirándola por Irinia el había dicho el nombre de su madre, el la estaba honrando sin importar que fuera Romana y le sonreía con amor fue cuando supo que ese seria el fin ella tenia que ser honesta se lo debía, tenia que enfrentarse a la oscuridad de su corazón porque lo amaba y sintiéndose completamente desolada regreso a la tienda.

Cuando Spartaco entro en la tienda encontró a su hija durmiendo tranquilamente en la cuna que el le construyo y a una Ilithyia con los ojos rojo e hinchados de tanto llorar el se acerco y la abrazo de una manera tan fuerte como si se fuera a desvanecer en algún momento.

-Pensé que la honra a tu madre alegraría tu corazón, pero parece que estos últimos días la pena inunda tu mente, dijo besándola apasionadamente probando sus labios, recorriendo toda su boca con su lengua, el quería hacerla feliz, deslizando uno de los tirantes de su vestido por su hombro y revelando su pechos Ilithyia lo detuvo.

-Espera, quiero unas palabras contigo.

Spartacus volvió a besarla con un gesto de confusión y rozando con sus dedos un suave pezón de la chica, volvió a cubrir su pecho.

-Realmente es lo más hermoso que alguien a hecho por mi es solo que no creo merecer todo esto, cuando me dejaste en ese bosque yo…

-Ilithyia.

-Solo escucha dijo mirándolo a los ojos, no supe que responder porque hasta este momento no sabia lo que era el amor, cuando estaba en el templo, maldije y envidie a tu esposa, ver tu pasión, tu lucha por la memoria de un amor que veras cuando vayas a la otra vida, entiendes… las lagrimas comenzaban a humedecer su hermoso rostro, no eran lagrimas falsas que ella mostro en el templo del Vesubio, ahora su corazón estaba roto realmente amar dolía tanto.

-Ilithyia yo, si bien es cierto que Sura es el sol en mi vida y que aceptare mi muerte si llega, para poder estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, tenerte a echo que esto valga la pena, mi hija y tu han hecho mi vida más ligera, feliz yo decidí ser Spartaco y decidí que tu…

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES! Grito la rubia, no entiendes lo que yo te e echo dijo trabándose con el llanto, yo también trate de matarte, yo disfrute con tu sufrimiento, yo llegue a desear otra vida y estuve a punto de quitarle la vida a mi hija en mi vientre, porque quería poder yo soy eso una puta Romana ambiciosa, soy un monstruo no soy como Laeta que ha demostrado ser más digna para ti que yo.

Spartacus estaba confundido ha que venia eso ahora, que estaba diciendo que significaba lo de matar a su hija.

-De que hablas IIithyia a donde quieres llegar con esto.

-Yo mate a Licinia aquella noche de mascaras, mate a uno de los Galo de Crixus y lo disfrute no significo nada para mi yo yo…, seduje a Numerios y le pedí la muerte de Varro… Si unos segundos atrás la mirada de Spartacus era dulzura y amor en ese momento todo su dolor, tristeza y odio afloro soltando un golpe directamente al rostro de Ilithyia este fue tan fuerte que ella rodo por el piso.

-¡POR QUE! TANTO ME ODIAS, POR QUE LO DICES AHORA el se acerco a ella y le tomo la barbilla con su mano, estuvo apunto de golpearla de nuevo cuando la ve llena de sangre, su rostro mostraba su dolor y sus lagrimas se confundía con la sangre que caía de su nariz hacia su pecho, su hija despertó y comenzó a llorar, Ilithyia trato de incorporarse pero el se lo impidió.

-Te pregunte porque… estaba apretando tan fuerte que sintió como que se desencajaría la quijada.

-Por… por… porque ya no quiero ocultarte nada, mi vida te pertenece, no me importa morir por tu mano, sus palabras eran entrecortadas el golpe le dolía bastante, ella sabia que su sueño había terminado, pero por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo lo correcto, te amo no lo ves, pero ya no puedo ocultar el pasado, si quieres matarme hazlo quizás pueda conocer a la mujer por la que iniciaste todo esto y pedir su perdón así como el de Varro, pedir el perdón de todos los que cayeron bajo mi odio.

Spartacus la soltó ahora el también lloraba amargamente y tomo a su hija en sus brazos.

-Vete… no quiero verte más, por respeto a mi hija, a lo que siento por ti que ahora has destrozado con tus palabras, ojala Lucretia nunca te haya encontrado, ojala Caesar hubiera acabado con tu vida, como e podido ser tan ciego, creer que puedes sentir algo, como pudiste destrozarme así ahora.

-Spartacus…

-¡VETE!... su hija lloro más fuerte y tomando a Ilithyia del brazo la saco de la tienda.

Ilithyia caminaba entre las tiendas llorando, temblando y llena de sangre en el rostro, nuevamente el utilizaba esa compasión que ella tanto detestaba, que haría ahora, ella sabia exactamente que eso pasaría, el no mataría a la madre de su hija, no era como ellos como tantas veces se lo hizo saber, pero tampoco le perdonaría sus actos, el ni siquiera escucho cuando le dijo que lo amaba, estaba tan cerrado a su dolor e ira que no la dejo explicarse, pero que tenia que explicar "_fui participe de quitarte la felicidad pero los dioses te bendicen porque me enseñaron lo que es el amor y ahora se que te amo"_ era tan estúpido, las heridas en su corazón se habían reabierto con la muerte de Crixus, del corazón de ambos, el por sus perdidas del pasado y ella por las heridas de un corazón que se ha abierto a amar sintiendo un dolor tan indescriptible en el pecho como si realmente el se lo hubiera atravesado con su Gladius, como le hubiera gustado que hiciera eso, que acabara con su dolor y carga, ir a la otra vida y recibir su castigo, pero dejar de sentir esa agonía, ahora estaba sola nuevamente, el dijo que no quería verla más, sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco éntre las montañas "_el no te ama como yo ame a mi esposa, no te lo tomes como un favor, ojala Caesar hubiera acabado con tu vida"_ el llanto se incremento, ahora solo tenia un lugar a donde ir, ya anteriormente había caminado por senderos sola incluso de noche, ella no sabia luchar, no sabia tomar un arma, pero tenia su propio armamento en cual la había ayudado a sobrevivir muchas veces, pero esta vez no era ella quien quería vivir, ella le rogaría, seria suya, aceptaría cualquier castigo incluso la muerte si el prometía no matar a Spartacus y a su hija…

….

Spartacus no durmió en toda la noche al igual que su hija, lloraba tan amargamente como si entendiera lo que había pasado, tubo que llamar a Sire para calmarla cuando la chica entro el la miro de forma tan sombría que ella decidió no preguntar nada y salió con la pequeña en su brazos.

En sus recuerdos solo se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de Sura y Varro, sentía que lo había perdido todo nuevamente realmente estaba destinado a puras desgracias, se sentía tan confundido nuevamente como si estuviera en una pesadilla, cuando comenzaba a sentirse cómodo hacia el afecto de Ilithyia y comenzaba a responderle sucedía eso, como pudo hacerlo, sabía los alcances de esa mujer, pero tratar de matar a su propia hija por posición, seducir a un niño solo para lastimarlo ahora recordaba la sonrisa burlona en su cara, como pudo ser tan estúpido, realmente ella era un maldito demonio, una Gorgona, que sabia como manipularlo, hasta dejarlo sin nada, como pudo caer en su redes de nuevo, se sentía tan furioso con el mismo por estar sufriendo por su perdida, que pensaría Sura de el, Varro, Mira quien le dio su corazón solo para hacerlo trizas por una mujer que no valía la pena, levantándose furioso y deseando haber terminado con su vida cuando tubo la oportunidad grito de rabia destrozando todo dentro de su tienda

Agron deseaba hablar con su amigo así que le pidio a Nasir que lo ayudara a caminar, odiaba sentirse tan débil y dependiente, pero sus heridas eran dolorosas y recientes, cuando llegaron a la tienda de Spartaco y lo escucharon gritar.

-Spartaco que sucede dijo Agron alterado, su rostro estaba muy golpeado y hablar se le dificultaba.

-Nada que les importe, déjenme solo… dijo destrozando más cosas, Nasir trato de detenerlo pero el lo lanzo de un golpe, fue cuando Agron con todo y heridas se lanzo hacia el.

-¡QUE TE PASA! Que me cojan los dioses Spartacus, que te sucede dijo mientras lo sostenía con sus manos sangrantes aun por los clavos, cuando Spartaco vio lo que sucedía simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas…

-Solo déjenme solo…

-Maldita puta dijo Agron saliendo de la tienda y Nasir tras el.

-Como puedes saber que fue ella.

-Estoy seguro, solo ella puede lastimarlo de esa manera la encontrare y le cortare la puta lengua sin antes escuchar la verdad saliendo de su boca.

**Capitulo 21**

**Voz a tus palabras**

Pasaron dos díasSpartacus seguía igual, no quería hablar con nadie no quería saber de guerras y nadie sabia nada de Ilithyia ni siquiera Laeta pudo persuadirlo de hablar.

-Nadie sabe nada de donde esta esa mujer aun, dijo Lugo.

-¡Maldita puta!, y el es un estúpido dijo Agron, sabia que nos traicionaría se lo dije mil veces, Crixus se lo dijo y ahora estamos al borde de nuestra ultima batalla y el se encuentra llorando por ella, cuando la tenga enfrente la cogeré con mi espada, hasta que las entrañas se le salgan por el coño.

Gannicus era el único que pensaba que había algo más, así que cuando entro a la tienda de Spartaco le propino un golpe tan fuerte que este se lo devolvió.

-Deja de llorar hermano, y comienza a dar voz a tu dolor, todos veían como ambos se propinaban golpes tan fuertes que Spartaco perdió un diente inferior y Gannicus sangraba de boca y nariz sonriendo, cuando se cansaron Gannicus ofreció su brazo para levantar a su amigo.

-Creo que es tiempo de compartir una copa de vino y dar voz a esas palabras para que el viento se las lleve, te necesitamos hermano, hiciste un juramento de liberar a esta gente y acabar con los putos Romanos.

Esa noche dentro de su tienda Spartacus hablo de todo lo que le había confesado Ilithyia, Agron mostraba su cara de fastidio y desaprobación y no dejaba de repetir como la mataría, Gannicus por el contrario seguía bebiendo y aunque escuchaba su mirada estaba perdida en un punto de su pasado.

-Apuesto que ahora esta abierta de piernas como ese maldito Caesar dijo Agron, ella le dirá nuestros planes tenemos que atacar ya o…

-No lo creo dijo Gannicus.

-¡Que! La verdad se revela a nuestros ojos, ella lo traiciono.

-Porque lo haría si su hija y corazón están aquí.

-Esa maldita no tiene corazón, solo un coño podrido al que le gusta llenar.

-Si realmente ella esta en el campamento de Crasso, puedo apostar que es porque cree que puede proteger lo que ama.

-Ella no conoce el amor dijo Spartaco.

Gannicus suspiro, si quería recuperar a Spartacus tendría que compartir con el aquella parte de su vida que tanto le dolía.

-Yo nunca e sido un hombre honorable y mi deuda con Enomao es por ello… me enamore de su esposa, la mirada de Agron y Spartacus se cruzaron, lo único que le puedo agradecer a esa casa maldita de Batiatus fue que me dieron la oportunidad de tenerla en mis brazos, me lo ordenaron para satisfacer el entretenimiento de esos malditos, yo pude negarme y morir, pero no lo hice y no quiero arrepentirme, porque por unos momentos pude amar a la mujer más honorable que e conocido, ella murió en un incidente no antes decidiendo honrar el honor de su marido, quise hacer lo correcto alejarme de ella y aun así la perdí, obtuve mi libertad y nunca se lo dije a Enomao, aun sigo sin saber como se entero, comparado con ella hermano su honor es más grande que cualquiera, ella fue honesta contigo, porque te ama, Spartacus sonrió con ironía, ella tomo decisiones pero tu también, no te detuviste para salvar a tu amigo, no te detuviste para matar mujeres y niños en la casa de Batiatus, en la arena y en la ciudad, cuando te la entregue no la mataste, quieras o no sus vidas se cruzaron y estoy completamente seguro que ella ahora busca tu protección y realmente espero que cuando aceptes lo que sientes no sea tarde y pierdas también a la madre de tu hija.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, Spartacus estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que en silencio se levanto y salió a la tranquilidad de la noche.

-Realmente espero, que tus palabras tengan propósito dijo por ultimo Agron.

….

Caesar sonreía complacido cuando dos de sus soldados escoltaban a una Ilithyia deshidratada, muy sucia y con sangre seca en su rostro.

-Sabia que regresarías a mis brazos, se acerca a tocar su rostro observando el moretón sonrió nuevamente, que estúpido es, nunca tienes que hacerlo en la cara, me gustan hermosas…

**Capitulo 22**

**Verdades**

Crasso se encontraba molesto ya habían sido cinco villas atacadas por Spartacus en tres días, todas en dirección opuesta adonde decían que se encontraban los rebeldes, sabía que Spartaco planeaba algo pero aun no lo había descifrado, tenia tantas preocupaciones en su cabeza, la más dolorosa la muerte de Tiberius, Pompeyo y su gran ejercito queriendo los laureles por la captura de Spartaco, el regreso de Kore y Caesar con su obsecion hacia esa jovencita estúpida, el la había aceptado nuevamente, ya tenia cinco días con ellos y se encontraba con cadenas en pies y manos con los demás esclavos, aun recordaba cuando los guardias la llevaron hasta el, como lloro e imploro por la vida de Spartaco, Caesar estaba furioso y la castigo de manera fisica maltratando su cuerpo con una fusta, Crasso tubo que intervenir, al final ella había sido una noble y el respeto a su padre en vida, si iba a castigarla le daría la muerte.

_-De nuevo Spartaco te deja libre y no solo eso, vienes a pedir por su vida y la de tu hija… no crei que fueras tan estúpida niña jajajajajaja, crees que le perdonare la vida al rebelde más grande de Roma el cual nos quiere quitar todo lo que hemos construido, todos van a morir el me quito a mi hijo yo mismo deseo separarle la cabeza del cuello, además que pasaría con los demás esclavos realmente cayendo el líder los demás desertaran han demostrado ser muy fieles así que a todos les espera la muerte bajo mi nombre… comenzando contigo, Caesar ya te debió haber disfrutado lo suficiente, y a los traidores y rebeldes solo merecen el camino de la crusifixion,Caesar la miraba con asco mientras traian el tabique. _

_Los ojos de Ilithyia se llenaron de pánico y lloro, realmente era una mujer estúpida, pero ella no podia quedarse con Spartaco, el no la queria allí, no sabia hacer nada, donde sea que fuera con su hija correría peligro, además si Crasso perdonara a Spartaco ellos serian esclavos su lucha habría servido para nada, aun así ella sabia que la muerte deTiberius no había sido provocada por quien decia, no es que tuviera miedo a morir a esas alturas, pero si alguien iba a quitarle la vida esperaba que fuera el hombre que amaba…_

_-Spartaco no mato a Tiberius, fue tu esclava Kore Caesar lo sabia, cuando el escucho eso le propino una bofetada en su rostro, ella sabia cuando decir las cosas._

_Crasso tenso la mandibula y volteo hacia Caesar… -ES VERDAD ESO…_

_-Deja de mentir, ella haria cualquier cosa por ese bastardo._

_-Y aun así la tuviste oculta contigo por dos días._

_-Dime tus palabras tienen algo de verdad._

_-Porque mentiria si ya me condenaste a morir, Kore mato Tiberius por una falta que sufrió de el, ella me lo dijo, yo vi cuando su mano tomo su vida, el queria intercambiarme junto con Tiberius por los esclavos mirando a Caesar, el iba a golpearla nuevamente cuando Crasso lo detuvo._

_-Ve por ella le dijo._

_-Emperador._

_-QUE VAYAS!._

_Caesar regreso con una Kore asustada, Ilithyia se encontraba peor que cuando llego todo el cuerpo estaba amoratado y con la piel al rojo vivo por la fusta._

_-Ella dice que fueron tus manos las que acabaron con la vida de mi hijo._

_Kore paso saliva y comenzo a llorar y le explico todo lo que Tiberius había echo, Crasso le pregunto porque no se lo dijo y ella menciono que no habría sido diferente, el joven era un monstruo, Caesar le dijo que el había ocultado esa informacion porque sabia los afectos que el tenia hacia la esclava y que necesitaba a su Emperador lejos de más golpes a su corazón._

_Abrazando a Kore le dijo que jamás pasaría por una situación así nuevamente, a Caesar que si le volvia a ocultar algo le quitaría todo cargo y posición, en cuanto a Ilithyia respetando la memoria del senador Albinus declino el crucificarla pero se la daría al viejo y gordo mercader Aurelius, como regalo por alimentar a sus tropas a tan bajo precio._

_-Bueno te gusta que te coja la basura veremos que sientes cuando ese cerdo te meta su verga sucia dicen que es un completo degenrado jajajajaja dijo Caesar._

Todo eso estaba en su cabeza, aunque realmente no había perdonado a Kore lo cierto era que la necesitaba ya tendría la cabeza fría y ver que hacer con ella, por el momento se encargaba de arreglar a Ilithyia no quería que dijeran que la casa de Crasso daba regalos de mal gusto.

-Emperador es hora la guerra no espera, dijo Caesar, la batalla final se acercaba y el quería ganar.

**Capitulo 23**

**Manos estrechadas**

Spartacus había recuperado su animo de justicia, su hija lo merecía, quien lo seguía lo merecía, aquellos que los dejaron lo merecian, el lo merecía, la desición estaba tomada todos aquellos que no podían luchar irian al norte Laeta llevaba la tarea de dirigirlos puesto que Agron le dijo que moriría luchando y con Nasir a su lado lo seguiría hasta la otra vida, Spartacus suspirando acepto pero realmente se sentía honrado de un hombre tan valiente estuviera a su lado sin importar el dolor de sus heridas, Laeta acepto rápidamente, ellos se habían echo más cercanos ella había sido un consuelo a sus heridas, el sabia de sus sentimientos, pero no podia lastimarla, no podía darle un afecto que ya no existía, lo poco que quedaba de su destrozado corazón se lo llevo Ilithyia, aun así compartieron una noche, ella le dijo que no buscaba su corazón y que esperaba realmente que el encontrara su felicidad sin importar con quien.

El se encontraba en su tienda mirando un mapa de Tracia sus días en su país se veían tan distantes, cerro sus ojos e imagino todo lleno de flores se permitió imaginar que sentía la brisa fresca, las flores de temporada y estar con Sura como si nunca se hubiera marchado a esa maldita guerra, abrazandola y besándola con promesas de una vida llena de niños y una felicidad eterna, las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir cuando Gannicus entra.

-Los animos de batalla están en cada corazón y tú pareces que vas hacia la muerte.

-Mi mente esta en momentos que nunca podre recuperar.

-Yo creo que lo haras, no de la forma que deseas pero lo haras.

-La falta de vino te ha hecho más filosófico, dijo sonriendo.

-El dejar un poco la bebida ha sido por el ejemplo de un hermano, si antes no creía en esto que haces ahora lo entiendo completamente, ahora tengo gente a la que quiero proteger.

-En verdad los rumores son ciertos Sybil y tu juntos.

-Ella me hace mejor persona, me ha salvado de mi autodestrucción y quiero verla viva.

-Mi esposa me dijo que no amaria a otra mujer.

-Quizas sea verdad hermano, el hombre que fuiste no amara a otra, pero en este momento eres Spartaco si sobrevivimos y lo deseas te ayudare a buscarla, ahora necesito del abrazo tierno de la mujer que amo antes de enfrentarme a la muerte.

Spartacus se quedo pensativo realmente el sentía algo por ella, definitivamente no como a Sura, ella fue todo para el y lo seguía siendo, nunca la hubiera engañado sus pensamientos y su vida le pertenecían, Mira lo amo y no pudo responderle como ella merecía, Laeta mostraba ser una mujer digna pero ella sabia que sus heridas eran recientes, Ilithyia lo había dejado desolado le daba vueltas a lo que dijo Gannicus todos esos días, el la defendia porque creía que se lo debía al entregarla para que el la matara y porque todos merecian una segunda oportunidad, también recordó lo que ella dijo _"no ves que te amo, mi vida te pertenece" _aun recordaba el rostro sangrante lleno de dolor y tristeza no eran lagrimas falsas pero maldita sea se dijo ella mato a Varro.

Todo estaba listo Spartaco y el ejército estaba preparado mientras que Laeta y los otros partian al norte, abrazando a su hija con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió de todos recibiendo muestras de gratitud por su sacrificio, Laeta lo beso y el le regreso el gesto.

-Te esperaremos.

-¡No! Ponerse a salvo es la prioridad.

-No dejare que le pase nada, tienes que vivir y verla crecer.

-Señor dijo una Sire tímidamente… si ella esta viva la traerá de vuelta verdad.

Spartacus no contesto…

-Ilithyia regresara dijo Laeta mirándolo dulcemente, y llorando cada caravana tomo su camino.

….

Ambos ejércitos estaban frente a frente comparado con ellos el ejercito Romano era inmenso, pero ya estaba decidido harian lo imposible para vivir libres.

Cuando los nervios están en cada uno de los rebeldes un legionario se acerca esquivando dos lanzas de Spartaco, diciendo que Crasso desea intercambiar palabras con el, haciendo lo contrario a sus emociones accedió acompañado de Saxa, Agron, Nasir, Naevia y Gannicus.

Crasso se encontraba en la colina alta observando ambos ejércitos cuando ve llegar a Spartaco y sus hombres el se encontraba acompañado de Caesar y otros legionarios, cuando Spartacus ve a Caesar le dirige una mirada de odio a la cual el responde con su sonrisa burlona.

-Ella cree que la salvaras, yo le dije que le entregaría tu cabeza mientras la tomaba como a un animal…

Spartacus apretó la mandibula pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Caesar basta, dejame solo con el hombre.

-Emperador…

-¡Obedece!, Caesar y los demás dejaron solo a Crasso y los hombres de Spartaco hicieron lo mismo.

-Disculpalo es joven y no entiende cuando una mujer ha elegido bien.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que el diga.

-Es una lastima, porque ella realmente parace tener sentimientos hacia ti, rogo por tu vida y la de su hija, niña tonta, quien lo diría la princesa Romana enamorada del rebelde.

-No me interesa esa mujer ahora dime que quieres hablar conmigo.

-Mientes dijo sonriendo, pero esta bien, en todo caso dejame decirte esta viva y se dirige a las costas Sicilianas como regalo, ella quería vivir como esclava se lo cumpli realmente el no necesitaba darle esa información, pero recordó por un momento el afecto que sentía o sintió por Kore, ahora dime sabes que no ganaras, porque seguir.

-Porque moriré como hombre libre pero no por tus manos, otros hablaron de lo mismo y encontraron la sombra de la muerte.

-Realmente crees que me ganaras en el campo de batalla.

-Lo intentare mil veces si es necesario, por todos los que cayeron en nombre de su maldita republica.

-Esto no hara que la recuperes.

-No, pero me sentiré libre y si muero se que ella me espera con los braos abiertos.

-Que así sea entonces dijo ofreciendole la mano, Spartacos la acepto y se drigio a su posición era hora moriría en batalla pero libre.

**Capitulo 24**

**Victoria**

Los rebeldes demostraron creatividad aunque fueran menos que los Romanos, por un momento parecia que ganarían, las esperanzas aparecían en su corazón hasta que vieron caer a Naevia, Saxa murió en los brazos de Gannicus dando como resultado que el perdiera la compostura, Spartacus al ver caer tantos de los suyos, decide ir directamente contra Crasso la lucha entre los dos fue pareja pero Spartacus ya tenia varias heridas aun así mostro ser superior,cada golpe hacia Crasso era en honor a todos los que amaba y murieron, cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Crasso recibió una lanza en la pierna y otra en el hombro.

Spartacus se encontraba de rodillas sangrando por la boca, la vista se hizo borrosa sentía un zumbido en su oído, cuando escucho las plabras de Crasso.

-Ojala hubieras nacido Romano y peleado a mi lado.

-Me alegro que nunca sucediera…

Crasso levanto su espada, Spartacus estaba listo para reunirse con Sura cuando llega agron y Nasir a caballo y se lo llevan, habían perdido la batalla, Gannicus fue derrotado y capturado ya no había nada que hacer allí.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se habían despedido de la otra carabana Laeta, Sybil y otros cuantos se encontraban allí, Laeta al ver a Spartacus corrió a su lado, el se encontraba bañado en sangre y muy herido, ella les dijo que Pompeyo los localizo y que muchos murieron, los pocos que quedaron fueron los que decidieron esperar.

Spartacus escuchaba ausente ya ni siquiera sentía dolor, así era morir, pronto veria a Sura así que cerro los ojos sin importar el llamado de todos, de repente allí esta ella, su hermoso pelo negro, sus ojos azules y el se encuentra recostado en sus piernas.

-Sura susurra.

-Mi guerrero.

-Por fin estamos juntos dijo sonriendo.

-No amor, tienes que vivir, por mi, por ambos, por tu hija y por ella.

-Sura…Spartacus lloraba, no quiero dejarte quiero quedarme a tu lado.

-Yo siempre estoy a tu lado, pero ahora tienes a alguien que depende de ti, yo estare esperando hasta el día que realmente tengas que regresar a mis brazos, vive dijo la voz a un costado eran Varro y Aurelia, vive dijo Mira que también estaba allí, todos estaban sonriéndole, todos los estaban esperando…

La oscuridad se apodero de el y gritando el nombre de Sura respiro de nuevo, Laeta se abalanzo a abrazarlo, todos respiraron profundo, el como pudo volteo a ver a Agron y antes de desmayarse de nuevo le dijo que buscaría a Ilithyia.

…..

Crasso y Caesar caminaban entre todos los rebeldes capturados los soldados se encargaban de crusificarlos, Gannicus y Kore estaban entre ellos, la guerra estaba ganada pero Caesar se encontraba algo ansioso.

-Lo dejaste escapar.

-El hombre estaba casi muerto y si llegara a sobrevivir entendió muy bien cual es su posición, demostró ser un hombre honorable después de todo, no abra más rebeliones y todos necesitamos un descanzo.

Caesar quedo insatisfecho con la respuesta cuando ven llegar al glorioso Pompeyo en su magnifica armadura y varios de sus hombres.

-Pompeyo! dijo Crasso.

-Hiciste buen trabajo, aunque la verdadera guerra fue en el norte yo y mis hombres interceptamos un gran número de rebeldes que querían escapar fuera de la republica, ahora regreso a Roma para recibir las gracias.

-Bien dicho, me encantaría regresar a tu lado para hablar de mis resultados satisfactorios.

-Muy bien dijo Pompeyo sonriendo y retirándose en su caballo con el resto de sus hombres.

-El hombre se roba nuestras glorias cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos a esos perros.

-Calma tus palabras y regresemos a casa, el camino a los laureles se ha mostrado frente a nuestros ojos, ahora caminemos por el…

**Capitulo 25**

**Rescate**

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la derrota, Spartaco se libro de la muerte por suerte, y todos se dirigieron a tierras más alla de la republica, no fue fácil estar escondidos y viajar de noche pero necesitaba poner a salvo a los muy pocos sobrevivientes, fue un golpe tan fuerte cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Gannicus sobre todo Sibyl que lloraba día y noche por su ausencia, la unica buena noticia es que en ese tiempo habían logrado obtener la localización de Ilithyia ella se encontraba en una villa en Sicilia el dueño era un hombre amante de las putas y mujeres jóvenes, le dijeron tiene las más bellas de la costa.

Agron se estaba preparando con proviciones, Spartaco le pidió que lo acompañara una ultima ves, pero que si veía peligro lo dejara morir, Agron se negó _si la muerte no nos llega a los dos hermano, entonces si mueres ven por mi para acompañarte_, su único dolor fue separarse de Nasir pero no dejaría a Spartaco solo y menos para salvar a esa mujer, realmente no quería hacerlo pero habia dado su palabra.

-Pareces desmotivado dijo Nasir abrazandolo por la espalda.

-No entiendo porque es tan importante esa mujer.

-Es la madre de su hija es un motivo grande.

Agron hizo una mueca y decidió besarlo…

-Estaremos bien yo los llevare por tierras seguras estamos fuera de la republica, haremos nuestra vida cuando estemos juntos, ahora quien debe prometer cuidarse eres tu.

-Lo hare nos veremos en las famosas tierras Tracias cuando regrese con la puta.

Nasir rio mientras negaba con la cabeza y besaba nuevamente a Agron.

….

Ilithyia se encontraba en la habitación de su Dominus estaba boca abajo siendo penetrada por ese asqueroso hombre, ya ni siquiera lloraba, ni se molestaba en imaginar que era spartaco quien la tocaba, había aprendido a separar su mente de su cuerpo, el hombre disfrutaba cuando la veía llorar o sufrir, en una ocasión intento quitarse la vida, cuando supo de la caída de los rebeldes pero fue descubierta por un guardia, fue castigada a golpes y encerrada por tres días sin comer en un cuarto oscuro, eso era la esclavitud, el hombre le dio la vuelta y levanto sus piernas.

-Mirame.

Ilithyia estaba tan fuera de si que no lo escucho, el hombre la embistió fuertemente e inclinándose hacia ella volvió a repetirlo.

-Dije mirame…

Ilithyia lo miro no había luz en sus ojos, no había vida en su voz, era un cuerpo al que utlizaban para satisfacer deseos asquerosos, ella estaba siendo testigo del horror de Roma, Spartaco siempre tubo razón…

El hombre la miraba su saliva resbalaba por su boca, era tan gordo y asqueroso que casi vomita la primera vez que el metió su miembro sucio y hediondo a su boca la obligo a pasárselo riendo y burlándose de ella, ahora ya nada importaba, simplemente deseaba que el se aburriera de ella para que perdiera interés y la matara como a muchas otras.

-Parece que me cojo un puto cadaver has un sonido.

-Si dominus dijo ella y comenzó a fingir gemidos, sus muslos dolían no había lubricación necesaria solo quería que acabara.

-Mucho mejor.

El hombre la embistio unas veces más y descargo su semilla en su pecho, era lo único bueno del cerdo nunca venia dentro de ella…

-Bañate y preprate con las demás vienen invitados importantes esta noche mercaderes muy importantes quizás haga el negocio de mi vida y si ellos quieren cojerte el culo se los dare…

-Si Dominus.

Laeta había instruido muy bien a Spartaco acerca de negocios y mercancías, seria un mercader Griego con finas adquisiciones, aunque fue bastante arriesgado el y Agron lograron hacerse de un pequeño barco, no le gustaba, pero el pillaje era su forma de vida, lograron obtener mercancía que pudiera interesar al hombre tardaron otro mes en lograrlo y el solo le pedia a Sura que Ilithyia estuviera viva, cuando llegaron a Sicilia Spartaco fue el que se dirigió en busca del hombre llamado Aurelios según le dijeron, su buen acento Griego no hizo levantar sospecha, Agron estaba sorprendido que su líder fuera tan erudito y no solo la sombra de la muerte, cuando lo encontraron e intercambiaron palabras el hombre estaba muy sosprendido sobre las propocisiones, Spartaco le mostro el oro que llevaba con el y lo alababa acerca de cómo decían que sus campos eran los mejores en trigo y cebada, cuando le pregunto que hacia tan lejos de Grecia el simplemente contesto estar enamorado del mar, el hombre era un cerdo ambicioso y había caído en el ansuelo.

…

Spartaco y Agron se encontraban disfrutando de una platica agradable mostrando muchas de las mercancías que llevaban incluidas joyas que habían robado de unos Egipcios, comían y bebían mientras las risas del hombre se hacían sonar por todo el salón, Spartaco comenzaba a impacientarse no había visto a Ilithyia por ningún lado, quizás ese no fuera el hombre a quien buscaban solo veía a las mismas jóvenes que le servían los tragos así que tubo que investigar.

-Escuche que usted es dueño de las esclavas más hermosas de Sicilia y por lo que veo es verdad.

-Ya vi que le a puesto los ojos encima, pero es verdad tengo buen ojo para las mujeres, me gustan hermosas y mis clientes a veces me pagan con ellas, hace unos meses recibi una gran ganancia de Crasso y una de sus chicas, el siempre ha sido considerado con quien lo sirve bien, lastima que la guerra acabo esos malditos esclavos tuvieron lo que merecían…

Spartaco sintió una punsada en su corazón al escuchar eso, pero por otro lado ella si estaba allí y para eso es que se encontraban en ese lugar, por el contrario Agron se mostraba molesto por el comentario y el anfitrión lo noto.

-Parece que tu amigo se molesta al escuchar mis palabras.

-Esos malditos rebeldes nos hicieron perder muchas ganancias por la guerra dijo rápidamente Spartacus, pero regresando al tema de las mujeres me imagino que el gran Crasso debe tener merancia de calidad…

-Jajajajajajaja claro! El nunca daría mierda, no está en venta pero claro que te la mostrare, llamala le dijo a una chica y que venga con más vino jajajajajaja.

-Allí esta!, mira esa belleza, y su miel es toda mia, me encantaba cuando se resistía y lloraba, pero cuando comenzó a mojar mi verga fue mejor jajajajajaja.

Cuando Spartaco volteo y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella fue como si el tiempo parara por unos segundos, Ilithya abrió sus ojos como platos un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y el vino cayo de sus manos, estaba muchos más delgada que la ultima vez tenia moretones y raspones en brazos y piernas, ojeras en sus hermosos ojos y una tristeza enorme se reflejaba en su bonito rostro.

Aurelios se levanto bastante enojado.

-Estupida pero que te pasa dándole una fuerte bofetada dejándole la mejilla roja, limpia este desorden y ustedes que esperan más vino!.

A Ilithyia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, era Spartacus, el estaba allí estaba vivo que debía hacer ella, entro en pánico y comenzó a temblar, por su lado Spartaco sintió furia cuando la golpeo.

-Que te pasa! Dijo tomandola fuertemente del cabello eres tan inútil, si no me gustara cogerte ya te hubiera mandado a las minas o matado!

Spartacus no resistió y en un susurro le pidió a Sura que bendijera la locura que iba a realizar, se levanto y golpeo fuertemente al hombre dejándolo inconciente, los guardias se acercaron Spartacus y Agron sacaron sus dagas escondida en sus túnicas y los mataron haciéndose de sus gladius, cuando el escándalo termino tristemente tuvieron que silenciar a los esclavos testigos, se pusieron la ropa de los soldados y tomando a una Ilihtyia en shock salieron de allí haciéndose de un par de caballos.

Ilithiya se acurruco en el pecho de Spartacus el tiempo no existía ella se encontraba con el finalmente, estaba vivo y arriesgo todo por salvarla, no escuchaba lo que hablaban solo quería que el tiempo se quedara así por siempre…

Cuando llevaron mucha ventaja dejaron los caballos y continuaron caminando abandonaron su barco y mercancías y compraron pasaje en otro, navegaron por días Ilihyia cayo enferma mucha fiebre y tos se apodero de ella, Spartaco estaba muy preocupado, encargándose de atenderla cariñosamente, esperando que llegaran a tierra firme pronto y estar a salvo nuevamente esa noche en particular la fiebre de Ilithyia había bajado y dormía plácidamente o eso creían ellos.

-Realmente vale la pena todo esto, meses de vivir en la oscuridad, arriesgarnos nuevamente, ella vale la pena, el que nos descubran y maten quizás… dijo Agron mirando la espalda de Ilithyia.

-Es la madre de mi hija Agron.

-Lo se, pero ni siquiera la ha visto crecer, mis brazos la han cargado más veces que ella.

Spartacus suspiro.

-Cuando crei que iba a morir o estaba muerto no lo se, pero me encontraba con Sura, fue el momento más feliz desde que Glaber me la arrebato yo quería quedarme allí, pero ella me dijo que regresara, por mi hija, por ella, Varro, Aurelia y Mira estaban allí y me pidieron que viviera dijo Spartacus antes que el silencio se hiciera entre ellos.

-Laeta…

-Una honorable mujer que me dio su calidez y compasión cuando más lo necesitaba, ella lo sabe y nada más.

-Tracio tu suerte con las mujeres Romanas te sigue.

-Grandes y desafortunadas cosas, dijo Sura esas son para mí…

Ilithyia había escuchado todo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, así que era por eso, el no la amaba y nunca lo hizo, ahora no solo sentía la compasion de el sino de una mujer que ya no se encontraba en esta vida, el dejaba su felicidad de lado solo para cumplir un deber, un error que se cometió por un capricho de ella, pero el ya había decidido y la trataba dulcemente se preguntaba si hacer eso no era un peso para el, fingir amor por alguien a quien sus afectos no era pertenecientes hizo un sonido las lagrimas no dejaban de salir así que tratando de fingir que cambiaba de posición se obligo a que el sueño llegara a su cuerpo.

Llegaron a tierra y el viaje se hacia más peligroso cruzar toda la republica, pero lograron hacerlo realmente Sura los tenia bajo su proteccion hasta que llegaron para la sorpresa de Ilithyia a las tierras de Spartacus.

**Capitulo 26**

**Vive**

Cuando Ilithyia vio a su hija dio una grito de alegría mencionando su nombre y abrazandola tan fuerte prometiendo a los Dioses que jamás se alejaría de ella nuevamente, Agron corrió a besar a Nasir, Spartacus abrazo a Sibyl que tenia un vientre muy prominente la bendición de Gannicus crecia dentro de ella, también abrazo a la mujer con su bebé que ya estaba más grande que la ultima vez, pero cuando vio a Laeta se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar del abrazo de la joven Romana Ilithyia bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que Aurea no estaba allí.

-¿Sire?

-No le dijiste.

-Ilithyia estabas enferma y no quería darte noticias que hicieran doler tu corazón.

-Como si sintiera algo por alguien más se burlo Agron.

-Agron basta.

Laeta la tomo de los brazos y mirándola tiernamente.

-Murio protegiendo a Sura, peleo como cualquier guerrero dijo Laeta, Ilithyia reprimió el llanto y abrazo a su hija nuevamente.

Ilithyia se dio cuenta que habían echo un campamento provisional, ella pensó que se moverían nuevamente, pero Spartacus le dijo que solo ellos se quedarían allí, Sibyl, Laeta y la otra mujer partirian hacia Grecia escoltadas por Agron y Nasir, después ellos tomarian su camino, así que los días pasaron rápido poniéndose al tanto de historias y noticias a pesar de que Spartacus le ofreció su tienda ella prefirió quedarse con la madre y su pequeño que ahora era ella quien cuidaba de Sura, lo hizo porque si la mujer a la que quería realmente se marcharia hacia Grecia, ella a pesar de todo su dolor no sería un obstáculo por si quería detenerla o seguirla en su camino.

Llego la ultima noche juntos Spartacus consiguió cazar un Venado e hicieron una gran fogata compartiendo vino, risas y anécdotas de todos sus hermanos caidos en batalla.

Se hizo un silencio entre todos Ilithyia estaba sentada sola comiendo un poco, Spartacus le había dicho que estaba muy delgada y que su piel se veía opaca por la falta de nutrientes, ella era la única que parecía ajena a la feliz reunion, cuando observo hacia Laeta y Spartacus decidió irse a su tienda se veian tan bien juntos que ella simplemente no soportaba la idea de quitarle la felicidad al hombre que más amaba en esta vida.

Cuando Spartacus la ve retirarse se disculpa de Laeta y corre hacia ella tomando su mano suavemente.

-¿Algun malestar? Le pregunto cuando ella volteo a mirarlo sintiendo como el acaricaba su mano con la suya.

-Simplemente mi precensia no es necesitada y mis animos decaerian la celebración que es para alegrar los corazones.

Spartaco puso una cara de preoupación, su aspecto mejoraba con el paso de los días, pero no parecía feliz, es como si la Ilithyia que estuvo con el antes de ese fatídico día hubiera desaparcido, mirándola fijamente le acaricio el rostro, que hermosa es pensó, siempre la prefirio así cuando no se adornaba, su belleza era natural, el se acerco a sus labios.

-No susurro…

Spartacus paso saliva y tocando su rostro simplemente le pidió que se quedara, no te encierres le dijo y escoltándola de nuevo hacia la fogata Laeta le ofrecio un lugar, nuevamente reprimió las lagrimas.

Cuando el cansancio les llego a todos fue Spartacus quien se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Esta es nuestra ultima noche hasta que volvamos a reunirnos nuevamente, quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo, amor y compañerismo, quizás los defraude, no ganamos, muchos cayeron, pero quiero creer que cada uno peleo por su propia elección, aunque somos libres tenemos que vivir en la sombra aun así yo volveria a hacer esta travesia con cada uno de ustedes, Spartacus tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y quitándose el liston de Sura lo tiro al fuego, ahora entiendo que Sura no solamente vive dentro de mi, sino que vive en cada uno de los que se fueron, Gannicus, Varro, Mira ella esta en todos y esta en nosotros, sin importar quien sea vive en ustedes como en mi ahora nos toca vivir nuestra vida libres, estar con nuestras familias dirigiéndose a Ilithyia, ella no soporto más y rompió en un llanto abrumador.

La despedida fue igual de emotiva Ilithyia abrazo a Sibyl tocando su vientre, abrazo a la mujer y beso al niño en la frente, Laeta la abrazo fuertemente y le beso los labios se feliz le dijo, Nasir la abrazo pero lo más sorprendente fue el abrazo de Agron y sus palabras.

-Cuidalo…

Spartacus abrazo a todos y vio como se marchaban, tomando a Ilithyia de la mano y sosteniendo a su hija con el otro brazo por primera vez vio un futuro para el después de Sura.

**Capitulo 26**

**Epilogo**

Pasaron tres semanas desde que los otros se marcharon a continuar sus vidas, tres semanas en las que ambos tenían que habituarse a vivir solos como pareja, fue un poco complicado porque Ilithyia no sabía hacer nada ella nunca tubo la necesidad de hacer algo, siempre rodeaba de sirvientes, amigos, amantes era muy complicado para ella, quien se encargaba de todo era Spartacus incluso del cuidado de Sura, la pequeña estaba muy desacostumbrada a los brazos de Ilithyia y realmente ella nunca la cuido quien hizo todo fue Sire y aunque Spartacus era bastante paciente y trataba de enseñarle muchas cosas, Ilithyia se desesperaba mucho se sentía tan torpe e inútil que era un tanto frustrante para ambos, pero Spartacus siempre se mostraba tranquilo.

Su vivienda era una típica tienda traciana de pieles de animales, Spartacus se había echo de amigos de la región y con eso consiguió material realmente era un hombre trabajador, contruyo una cuna más grande para Sura y una cama para ellos, la cual literalmente la usaban para dormir, cada uno de su lado, parecía que un muro gigante estuviera éntre los dos, aunque hablaban todos los días a veces se sentían como si realmente ya no hubiera nada de que converzar, solo eran una pareja en apariencia, pero estaban lejos de serlo, Ilithyia generalmente estaba triste, Spartacus no sabia si por las penalidades que vivio o por la situación que estaba viviendo, condenada a vivir en la pobreza, no lo sabia pero cada vez que el intentaba hacer algo lindo por ella o tocarla se alejaba cada vez más.

Por su parte Ilithyia cada día se sentía más culpable, el solo estaba con ella por el deber, dejo ir a la mujer que quería solo por remediar un error que cometió, a veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si realmente Crixus se hubiera acostado con ella, nada se contestaba, ella seguiría con Claudio y muerta quizás. Se sentía tan enojada con ella misma por su egoísmo, por su inutilidad, que aunque Spartacus se mostrara afectuoso con ella, simplemente trababa de alejarlo no soportaba la idea que el fingiera algo que no sentía, además tampoco sentía que ella se mereciera ese amor, no era una mujer honorable, sus manos tenían sangre, su cuerpo fue profanado para el placer de otros, que podía ofrecerle, ni siquiera su pequeña parecía quererla ya, Laeta le dijo que fuera feliz como podía serlo viviendo en la sombra de mujeres que eran mil veces mejores que ella Agron se lo dijo, Spartacus lo confirmo al acostarse con Laeta, estaba furiosa, por no impedir que el arruinara su vida con ella, por no decirle que lo amaba demasiado como para quitarle la vida nuevamente, en cambio se quedo en silencio para vivir una vida triste y solitaria aunque agradecia a los Dioses todos los diás despertar a su lado.

Ese día Spartacus le dijo que llegaría tarde porque iria a trabajar a los campos de trigo y así tener una porción para ellos, le indico que preparara la cena como le habia enseñado pero sino podía solo alimentara a Sura con algo de fruta y leche de cabra, Ilithyia asintió, Spartacus acaricio su mejilla y se retiro sin antes decirle nuevamente que si no podía cocinar aun había una porción de pan y avena, _me cree una inútil_ pensó ella.

Así que después de limentar a Sura realizar toda una proeza para limpiarla, termino llena de mierda en su cabello rubio porque la pequeña no dejaba de retorcerse, -Putos Dioses Sura porque con tu padre no haces esto dijo la mujer joven limpiándose el cabello, ahora tendría que lavárselo, así que en cuanto pudo dormir a su hija puso una gran olla de barro con agua como le dijo Spartacus ella le demostraría que no era inútil, trato de limpiarse rápidamente el cabello aunque la peste no desaparecia, ahora tenia que condimentar las piezas de conejo, ni siquiera recordaba que ponerle así que le puso las hiervas que recordaba, algunas setas y vegetales, estaba muy nerviosa el caldo no olia como cuando Spartaco cocinaba y cuando lo probo realmente estaba horrible, cuando estaba por deshacerse del estofado llega Spartacus y la ve trata de reprimir una pequeña risa, Ilithyia tenia el pelo enmarañado y olia acaso a Sura después de comer, cuando le pregunta a donde lleva eso, Ilithyia simplemente balbucea palabras sin terminar y Spartacus le da las gracias por cocinar, va directamente con su hija y la limpia nuevamente ya que había restos de deshecho aun y le acomoda bien la pequeña subligaria, con un pequeño shhhhhhhh y un suave toque la nena duerme de nuevo.

Ilithyia se encontraba muy avergonzada y enrojecida haciendo que luciera muy atractiva para Spartaco así que se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios agradeciéndole nuevamente, Ilithyia se quedo como piedra a caso la humillaba, porque no se molestaba no entendía.

-Si todo sale bien tendremos suficiente grano para nosotros, me gustaría construir un horno para hacer pan le dijo.

-Eso estaría muy bien contesto ella secamente.

-Ya no te han molestado esos idiotas, conozco a mi propia gente y se que cuando ven un rostro bonito no les impide nada la palabra esposa.

Ilithyia negó con la cabeza, así era como Spartacus la presentaba a todos, como su esposa, ella disfrutaba de esa palabra aunque fuera por apariencia.

-Y dime porque hibas a tirar el estofado.

Ilithyia se sonrojo nuevamente…-No quedo bien, pensé que había puesto atención pero sabe horrible.

-¿Lo probaste?... bueno no importa no es bueno desperdiciar alimento le dijo levantándose a servirse un plato.

Ilithyia se lo impidió levantado trabajosamente la olla diciéndole una y otra vez que sabia horrible, Spartacus trataba de calmarla comentando que ella estaba aprendiendo y que no importaba, cuando trato de tomar la olla en el forcejeo ella piso un cuenco y resbalando quebró la olla derramando todo el estofado agradeciendo a los Dioses que no estuviera tan caliente, ahora se encontraba mojada, con mierda en el pelo, un tobillo torcido y llorando, Spartacus acerco una mano e Ilithyia cubrió su rostro con sus brazos cinco meses de esclava le habían dejado heridas profundas.

Con cuidado el la abrazo, Ilithyia temblaba, cuando la solto le tomo el tobillo y vio que comenzaba a inflamarse, ayudo a levantarla, la llevo hasta el sitio de aseo y le quito el vestido, acercándole un cubo de agua, Ilithyia le dijo que no era una niña, la dejo pero antes de retirarse volteo a verla, su hermosa espalda ahora estaba marcada con cicatricez que Caesar le había echo así como sus piernas pero definitivamente seguía siendo una mujer que despertaba en el muchos deseos, así que sacudiendo la cabeza se retiro a limpiar el desorden, cuando Ilithyia regreso todo estaba limpio ella caminaba con dificultad, el le tendio una mano y ella la rechazo.

Comieron en silencio Ilithyia no se atrevía a iniciar una conversación pero Spartaco ya estaba cansándose de esa situación así que trato de romper el momento amargo.

-Sabes realmente nunca e preguntado que edad tienes?

Ilithyia se sorprendió por la intimidad de la pregunta, realmente ella nunca le había dicho realmente que edad tenia, nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de ella.

-Veinticinco conesto tímidamente.

Spartacus sonrio –Veinticinco, bueno yo tengo treinta y dos dijo riéndose no pensé que fuera mayor que tú.

-Me estas diciendo que me veo más vieja, dijo levantando una ceja.

-Hahahahaha no, de echo te vez más joven, cuéntame un poco de tu vida, digo no se mucho de ti me gustaría saberlo.

Ilithyia se quedo callada a que se venia eso y porque la estaba mirando tan fijamente.

-Que te gustaría saber dijo la rubia.

-No se tu infancia, no lo se…

-Bueno mi infancia termino cuando mi madre murió, dijo secamente, cuando Spartacus no hizo comentario, esperando que ella continuara, así que lo hizo, lo poco que recuerdo de ella es que era una mujer muy hermosa, amable, cariñosa y con una hermosa vos, ella me cantaba y consolaba cada vez que estaba triste, hasta que los dioses me la quitaron.

Spartacus miro la tristeza de Ilithyia y le dio tiempo a que continuara.

-Cuando murió mi padre se encerro en si mismo, el siempre me vio como su trofeo, presumiendo que había heredado la belleza de mi madre y el legado de los Albinus yo estaba encaminada a grandes cosas, el me abandono como hija para convertirme en su trofeo, era una niña y no entendía mucho así que me la pase entre esclavos, fue cuando el me regalo a Thelessa y Amana, ellas eran mi más grande compañía, una ves estábamos jugando las tres, ellas estaban tomando mis cosas y cuando mi padre lo vio las castigo y golpeo, yo le dije que ellas no habían echo nada malo, que no entendía porque las maltrataba, pero el contesto que ellas estaban para servirme, para obedecerme, no para jugar conmigo, yo no lo entendí, hasta que fui un poco mayor dijo, cuando una vez por accidente derrame tinta en un documento muy importante y culpe a Amana, mi padre la azoto fuerte que fue la primera vez que vi los beneficios de mi posición.

Spartacus escuchaba sin hacer ningún gesto el comenzaba a entender a Ilithyia sirvió algo de vino y se lo ofreció después se sirvió uno para el.

-Caundo cumpli quince años tuve que ir a la academia todas las mujeres nobles tenemos que saber lo básico de política, ciencias, buenos modales y otras cosas, para ser una buena candidata para casarse, mi padre me presumía entre todos los hombres del senado con orgullo, al final lo decepcione… cumpli la mayoría de edad y estaba en edad de casarme el me decía que yo estaba obligada a elegir un marido de mi posición, fue el tiempo en que conoci a Caesar el estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo siempre lo rechace por su falta de dote.

-Pense que era un romano noble dijo spartacus.

-Noblesa no siempre significa que tenga posición y poder, mi apellido era más importante que el de él, además mi corazón estaba con… Gaius, Spartacus paso saliva solo al recordar a ese hombre, el siempre supo como manipularme era joven y estúpida, le entregue mi inoscencia antes de casarnos por tanto estaba obligada a casarme con el, aunque tampoco llenara las expectativas de mi padre, lo convenci con lagrimas en los ojos, así que el le consiguio posición y dote, no pasaría la verguenza de que su hija se casara con un hombre sin valor y bueno ya no tengo mucho que contar, la historia ya la conoces dijo ella.

Spartacus respiro hondo ahora entendía mucho de ella no es que fueran tan diferentes, ella entendía las cosas de otra manera porque así fue educada, sintió una punzada de culpa al jusgarla tantas veces, tomando algo más de vino se hizo otro silencio la miro fijamente.

-¿Tu quieres saber algo de mi?

Claro que si, porque le preguntaba eso, ella quería saberlo todo de el y a donde iba este juego de preguntas, aun así ella solo quería saber una cosa, quebrándosele la voz la dijo.

-¿Porque te quedaste a mi lado, si tu corazón esta en otra parte? Dijo Ilithyia reprimiendo las lagrimas no quería llorar, ya había sido bastante humillada ese día.

Sparatcus la miro detenidamente veía lagrimas en sus ojos pero impedía que salieran.

-¿Por qué me salvaste, cuando me dijiste que me alejara dentu lado, porque no impediste que Laeta se marchara de tu lado?

Ilithyia lo miraba fijamente y sentía lagrimas calientes resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Dijiste que deseabas que Caesar hubiera acabado con mi vida, que fue lo que cambio, acaso realmente te estas castigando, crees que yo deseo eso, verte infeliz a mi lado…

-Ilithyia…

-No... me digas palabras de consuelo, te escuche hablar con Agron cuando estábamos en el barco, se que tu y ella… cuando me entere de la caida de la rebelión quise quitarme la vida, porque crei ya no había nada a que aferrarme y de repente llegas solo para darme cuenta que lo hiciste como un deber.

Spartacus simplemente la miraba…

-Dime la verdad deja de fingir…

-Realmente crees que hubiera arriesgado la vida de Agron por algo que no me importaba, Ilithyia ambos emos hecho cosas de las cuales no estamos orgullosos, realmento me disculpo por que escuchaste lo de Laeta, es verdad que es una maravillosa mujer, pero no es quien yo quiero a mi lado, no lo sabía hasta que Sura me abrió los ojos.

-Quiere decir que si ella te hubiera dicho otra cosa no estaríamos aquí…

Spartacus comenzaba a exasperarse.

-Estoy diciendo que realmente te necesito a mi lado, que este tiempo juntos aunque sea difícil e disfrutado de una paz que ya no me merecía, que cuando deje el odio de lado me di cuenta de cuanto te extrañaba y necesitaba, solo Sura conoce mi corazón y ella sabia que tu estabas en el desde hace tiempo.

Spartacus dejo el baso de varro a un lado y acerco a sentarse a un costado de ella, acariciando su mejilla la beso dulcemente.

-Mi honor fue arrebatado por manos inmundas dijo mirándolo.

-Entonces dejame ayudarte a recuperarlo.

Spartacus la tomo en brazos y la llevo al dormitorio y recostó a Ilithyia, rectifico que Sura aun durmiera y recorrió la tela que separaba su cama de la de ellos.

Se recostó junto a ella y comeno a besarla nuevamente, la beso por herirla, la beso por abandonarla, la beso por lastimarla, la beso por humillarla, la beso porque la amaba, se separo a unos centimetros de su casa acariciando su nariz con la de el.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti le susurro Spartacus.

Ilithyia lo beso asintiendo con la cabeza, Spartacus se levanto y rápidamente se quito la subligaria y su calzado Ilithyia se sento y quito los amarres de su vestido para levantarse con cuidado su tobillo aun dolia bastante y dejar en el piso la sencilla prenda, Spartacus la miraba la hacia sentir como la mujer más bella del mundo, recostándola nuvamente comenzó a besarla ella pensó que el la tomaria ya, pero el se tomo su tiempo para acariciar todo el contorno de su rostro, sus labios –eres la consecuencia más hermosa en mi vida le dijo besándola profundamente e introduciendo su lengua, las manos de Ilithyia tocaban el pecho de Spartaco dirigiéndose directamente a su miembro erecto, Spartacus sonrio cuando sintió la delicada mano sobre el, su mano se dirigió a uno de los pechos de Ilithyia y con su dedo índice dibujo la circunferencia hasta llegar a su pezón jugando con el y endureciéndolo continuando su trabajo con el otro, la mano de Ilithyia se movia arriba y abajo sobre el, cuando su boca atrapo sus pechos suaves jugando con sus pezones obteniendo jadeos de la rubia, como pudo estar tanto tiempo sin el, como podía solo con su toque borrar de su cabeza todos sus horrores, cuando termino con sus pechos sus dedos dibujaron su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas, Ilithyia sonrio cuando el jugueteaba con su ombligo, la beso nuevamente, y dirigió su mano a una de sus piernas separándola y acariciando su muslo cundo sintió la marca se tomo un tiempo en tocarla subia y bajaba Ilithyia queria que subiera más pero el solo sonreía y seguía torturándola dulcemente, cuando se decidió con un dedo toco sus labios externos haciendo que Ilithyia arqueara la espalda, sentía su delicado bello Ilithyia apretó los muslos cuando Spartacus desliso su dedo entre su sexo encontrando humedad en ella, se acomodo cuidadosamente entre sus piernas y tomando su miembro lo introdujo dentro de ella, era tan suave y humeda que Spartacus solto un jadeo mirandola a los ojos, Ilithyia lo tomo de la espalda sintió como entraba y salía de ella, comenzó a jadear mas fuerte cuando el acelero el movimiento sus cuerpos estaban echos el uno para el otro se notaba en su acoplamiento, gotas de sudor resbalaban por la espalda de Spartaco y por el pecho de Ilithyia, ella tomo su rostro y lo beso mientras separaba más sus piernas invitándolo a ir más profundo _fuerte_ le susurro, Spartacus deslizo uno de sus brazos por su estrecha cintura y levanto sus caderas penetrandola profundamente y con fuerza, los jadeos se hicieron gemidos y se sintió bendecido al sentir las contracciones de Ilithyia sobre su miembro, espero a que ella tomara aire y continuo movimiendose, ahora se movia frenéticamente sobre ella, las uñas de Ilithyia se aferraron a sus hombros le dio una embestida tan fuerte que sintió como todo su orgasmo le recorrió toda la espalda, Spartacus se tumbo sobre ella y abrazandola se quedo profundamente dormido.

….

Desde esa noche su vida se transformo en lo que siempre soño, por fin estaba en paz viviendo como un simple campesino con la mujer que amaba a su lado, cumplió su promesa a Sura dejo la espada para vivir, después de un año tuvieron la bendición de otro bebé y por fin estaba completamente feliz…


End file.
